Naruto and the Olympians
by Chrisdz
Summary: Naruto thought when he died he'd finally get the peace he sought. He really should have known better, now he's in a realm with Gods and monsters preparing for a war he was perfectly fine missing. One things certain though the world will never be the same
1. Prologue

Naruto and the Olympians

Prologue

AN: What's up people. This is just a little something i came up with after seeing the Percy Jackson movie, and subsequently reading the books. So yeah just let me know what you guys think.

Start Now:

I never asked for anything and I never complained about what I had, or rather didn't have. I never knew peace even for a moment. Unlike most children I didn't grow up with the illusion that I was living in a peaceful world. I was an orphan and I was hated by just about everyone in my village even before I grew my first tooth. The only exception from even the very beginning was my sole role model, the man known worldwide as 'The Professor' the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren who I had affectionately dubbed 'jiji'.

Like any young boy I grew up wanting to be like my biggest positive influence who obviously was the old man so I of course wanted to be Hokage. The problem was from the very beginning I had a severe disadvantage, first the entire village hated me and more importantly I had the unfortunately luck of being what was known as a jinchuuriki. A jinchuuriki is basically a person who has a demon sealed inside of their body.

Now as far as we knew there were nine great demons collectively known as the bijuu, tailed demons ranging from one to nine tails. The first was the Ichibi no Shukaku which was basically a giant tanuki made of sand with a craving for blood. The next was the Nibi no Bakeneko, which was a cat made of what was thought to be hellfire. The next on the list would be the Sanabi no Kyodaigame, a giant turtle, don't ask me what it's made of cause I never encountered it so lets move on. Next came the Yonbi no Saru which I think is made of fire though I'm not positive.

Then came the Gobi no Irukauma, which is obviously a dolphin-horse with the body of a horse and the head of a dolphin. The next is the Rokubi no Namekuji, which is obviously a giant slug. The next is the Nanabi no Kabutomushi which is a mix between a rhino and a beetle. Next is the Hachibi no Kyogu, a giant freaking ox that appears to have been spliced with a squid. Finally came the big daddy the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a giant fox with an attitude and ego to match its height.

Out of the nine I contained the Kyuubi which was known as the most powerful and 'King of the Bijuu'. It was just my luck the damned fox would attack the village the night a was born, leading to it being sealed into my gut and our long beautiful friendship, please note the sarcasm at the end. Truth be told I hated that fox and he hated me and if we could've we'd have most likely killed each other.

Now unlike most jinchuuriki I grew up ignorant of the fact that I was one, hell I hadn't even heard the word until I was fifteen. I found out about the fox when I was twelve though after being hated for it with no explanation leading up to that point. Also unlike other jinchuuriki I neither worked with nor got along with my beast. Like my best friend Gaara, who had been the Ichibi no jinchuuriki who used to work with his beast and ended up a murdering psychopath until I put my foot up his ass when his village tried invading mine with the help of Oto a few years back. There were also the Nibi no jinchuuriki and Hachibi no jinchuuriki, Ni Yugito and Kirabi who were trained by their village to handle the powers of their beast and got along with them for the most part.

It was just recently things started changing for me though. First my village was attacked and nearly destroyed and in the end I was cheered as the hero who saved their asses. Not long later the Fourth Great Shinobi War kicked off and people started dropping like flies. Granted I had already lost jiji when I was twelve and my kyofu (godfather) about a week before Pein's invasion of my village. On top of this I still kind of felt guilty for the death of jiji's son Asuma, no matter what anyone tried to tell me to the contrary.

The first to die during the war was Kakashi, my former jounin-sensei though he wasn't much of a teacher. Anyway Kakashi died by the hand of my treacherous former teammate Uchiha Sasuke, he still got the last laugh though as he caught the teme with that Sharingan technique of his Kamui. The next to go was the entirety of team Gai, who'd fallen in the battle for Iwa. My old teacher Iruka and my friend Anko fell next along with Kiba and Akamaru in the battle for Kiri. Team ten fell along with Gaara and his siblings when Suna was attacked. Then the unthinkable happened Shino and my Hinata-chan fell in Kumo.

My rage then well lets say it made my four tailed rampage seem like a nice walk in the park on a clear sunny day. When I got word I went to my closest place to vent Oto, in Rice Country who'd been supporting Madara in the damned war. That day I unveiled not only my knowledge of my fathers Hiraishin no jutsu, but my gift of utilizing the Mokuton element which under my kyufo's direction I had been hiding. Adding these two on top of my wind elemental abilities I earned the nickname Susanoo, Oto was crushed and buried by the very earth that hid it and I acquired the legendary Kusanagi from Kabuto's corpse, not bad for a days work if I do say so myself.

When I got back to the village I learned I'd been named Hokage, which I had already seen coming. Not only did the village not have anyone stronger or better connected than me but it was the easiest way to keep me in the village and thus out of Madara's clutch's as I was now the last jinchuuriki. We were in desperate need of a leader too as the alliance had this massive force of shinobi and no Kage's to lead us, the only remaining one being my baa-chan Tsunade who was still in a coma from Pein's attack.

Once again I was a very well connected guy. Upon entering office I immediately began calling more allies and I knew people everywhere, Takigakure, Yuki no Kuni, Nami no Kuni, Amegakure, Hoshigakure, Tori no Kuni and Oni no Kuni to name a few. With a single call for help I had a massive army under my command and I had honestly never thought I'd see so many shinobi and samurai gathered in one place. It wasn't long before other territories heard about this and started sending request to join the alliance, I guess they figured it was better to be with us than against which was smart even though I had no plans of attacking any of their villages.

Still even with such a large force we were blindsided by an attack by Madara, as out of nowhere Konoha was attacked by his force of eight bijuu. I however had been working on something special and decided to unveil it by having Kage Bunshin's that shocked everyone by taking control of the bijuu, I figured Hashirama could do it why the hell shouldn't I be able to you know. Meanwhile I was fighting Madara when out of nowhere my clones are disbursed and I froze mid battle, Madara knocked me out at that moment.

When I came to I was in the one place I hated being most in front of the fox, that damned things breath stunk to high hell. Now where both pissed even more because we were forced to speak and even worse Madara was in the process of withdrawing the Kyuubi from me to release the last hold of the Juubi.

Now that's another thing to get into. Apparently a long time ago even before the bijuu I knew of existed the Juubi. Now this bastard was so bad the Rikkudo Sannin sealed it into himself and sealed its body within the moon of all places. Then nearing his death he split the Juubi's power into nine separate pieces that wouldn't you know it formed the bijuu.

Now at this point I'm like to hell with it, majority of my friends were already dead and all I had back in the leaf was Sakura, Tsunade having died when the safe house she was in blew up. On top of this I'm going to die anyway so I figure what the hell right, so I gather as much wind chakra as I can while still in my mindscape and compress it like a Rasengan and then released it. Everything around me was shredded instantly and I had the experience of having a cave collapse on top of me.

Still I'm not really bothered by it honestly I mean I killed the bad guy at least so the war's over. The statue holding the bijuu was destroyed so nobodies ever got to worry about the Juubi again. I was tired of fighting and honestly I just wanted to be with my Hinata-chan again, it was time I got to enjoy some peace right? I should've known I wouldn't get that wish.

Instead I was woke up by these three hags that between them only had one eye. Anyway these hags called them selves the Fates, I didn't believe in fate though. So anyway these hags tell me a whole bunch of shit about me being a halfblood and this other world they want me to go help save. Naturally I was going to refuse but then they tell me my family was there, along with one more person Sasuke.

At that I was ready to go, I still had a score to settle with the teme. They left me with one more surprise though too. When I destroyed the statue containing the bijuu their spirits rushed to the closest container they could find, my body. Before I could even get a word in though my body was sucked in a hole or something straight to some place called New York.


	2. How It All Began

Naruto and the Olympians

Chapter 1: How it all began

The first thing he noticed when he next awoke was that he was no longer within the wrecked cave. Instead he now found himself lying upon the sand of a beach that stretched for as far as he could see both in front and behind him. To his right was an ocean with the purest water that he'd ever seen. To the left however was a wall of rock which as he followed upward left him breathless as it was the Hokage Monument with the addition of his face taking the spot next to Tsunade's.

This one however was different than the one he'd grown up looking down upon the village from. This was because the faces were divided for the faces of the first three Hokage's sat to the left while the last three was on the right, while a house sat between them.

"It's about time you woke up gaki."

Naruto's eyes widened at the sound of a voice he was intimately familiar with, one he hadn't heard speak in nearly a year. Turning towards it he found himself looking upon the form of none other than Senju Tsunade. Without even thinking about it he'd launched himself forward wrapping his arms around her his face buried into her breast. Tsunade smiled a sad smile but wrapped her arms around him as well as the teen silently cried letting loose all of the feelings he'd been holding in since she fell into her coma.

"It's alright Naruto-kun I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you again." Said Tsunade quietly stroking her fingers along his back.

Finally the teen managed to pull himself back together and pulled back in order to get a look at his predecessor. The first thing he noticed was that she appeared younger maybe about 18 instead of the 30 she had masqueraded as when he'd met her. The second thing he noticed was that he was slightly taller than her now, the woman standing only 5'7" inches while he had grown another few inches stopping at 5'9". The final thing he noticed however was her state of dress which consisted only of a light green two piece bikini which caused a blush to cover his face. Tsunade laughed at that a sound that made his heart feel a bit lighter yet made him more embarrassed.

"It's nice to know even after sleeping with you, I can still get you to blush so heavily." Said Tsunade causing his blush to deepen.

In the aftermath of Jiraiya's death he had blown up on her about allowing Jiraiya to leave on his own blaming her for his death. He'd returned that night and apologized to the woman only to wake up in her bed the next morning holding the nude Tsunade within an embrace. They had never spoke about it, as he'd left for his sage training that same morning and she fell into her coma the day he returned having used all of her energy to help those who'd fallen at Pein's hands to recover.

"How…" started the teen only to be interrupted by the elder blonde as she pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon gaki there are some people waiting to see you." Said the woman pulling him along by his right arm which she'd wrapped with her left.

After a bit more walking they came upon the sight of a few more people occupying the beach all women. Within the water there was a woman with long blonde hair that fell down and covered her backside wearing a two piece tan bikini the top of which struggled to contain her bust. Along with her was one with long black hair dressed in a white two piece, and one with long blue hair wearing a lavender two piece.

On the beach was a woman with long red hair that wore a dark blue two piece. Finally next to her was a sight that brought a tear to his eye as lying next to her staring into a sphere of chakra was Konohamaru wearing red swim trucks with monkey's printed on them.

"Ero-sannin was actually right. Heaven actually is a beach with girls in bikini's. My ototo is a bonus though." muttered the blonde causing Tsunade to chuckle.

"Not quite Naruto-kun, this isn't heaven. Unlike us you never died. This is your mindscape the way it was meant to be." Said Tsunade shocking the teen.

Because of his shock the blonde failed to notice that all the women had stopped what they were doing and began making their way over towards them until they were right in front of them.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

The voice was one he recognized intimately and immediately had him setting his sights upon a face he was intimately familiar with along with a pair of lavender eyes.

"Hinata-chan, how..." Muttered the blonde slightly choked up by the sight of her.

"We are gifts to you from Kami-sama." Stated Tsunade catching the young man's attention.

"Kami-sama has watched over you all of your life. Despite everything being against you, somehow you managed to push through it all and come out the way you did. Not only that but you united the nations and brought about true peace. Because of this Kami-sama saw fit to bring us to you." Said Tsunade causing the blonde to look at her in confusion.

"Gaki when that cave collapsed everything within it was destroyed including the statue containing the bijuu. With nowhere else to go their essences were drawn within the seal on your body. However the bijuu are nothing more than raw chakra constructs. They don't have souls or bodies and are nothing more than raw chakra constructs driven solely by instinct." Stated Tsunade getting a nod from the blonde who knew this much already.

"When your body took in all of those essences they combined once more and formed into the Juubi. Now as for how we came to be here as you can guess each of us had died. So what Kami-sama did was place our souls within your body to merge with the different chakra's, one for each bijuu giving you the companionship you desired but never got to truly claim. Now the thing is the bijuu each gained a human form upon being sealed but Kami-sama allowed us to keep our own." Finished the Hyuga woman getting nods from the other women.

"So that would make you the new bijuu." Stated Naruto calmly.

"Correct and as the three hags told you earlier we, the bijuu are yours. Not only are we to act as your battle companions but some of us your mates." said another blonde causing the boy's eyes to widen upon recognizing her.

"Temari! What the hell!" exclaimed the teen.

"What not happy to see me?" Demanded Temari with a glare.

"No I'm happy, but I was pretty sure you were with Shikamaru. Plus your brother's my best friend." Said Naruto causing the woman to calm down.

"True. In fact Gaara volunteered for this. Kami-sama wouldn't allow it though since he's already been brought back once. My family owes you so I accepted, besides Gaara always wanted to marry me off to you to unify the villages which I had agreed to do." Explained Temari getting wide eyes from the former Hokage.

"Now since you've met the new Ichibi, I'll introduce you though most of us you already know." Said Hinata.

"The redhead next to me is Terumi Mei, who you know as the Godaime Mizukage, she's the new Sanabi no Kyodaigame. Next as you can see is Konohamaru who has become the new Yonbi no Saru. The black haired girl is a girl you met in Nami no Kuni named Haku; she is the new Gobi no Irukauma. Tsunade-sama has taken on the role of Rokubi no Namekuji. That would make me the new Kyuubi no Okami"

As the Hyuga finished Naruto was surprised to see each mentioned person change slightly as the appropriate number of tails appeared for each along with a set of ears replacing the human ones.

"What happened to the Nibi, Shichibi, Hachibi, why'd you call yourself Kyuubi and what happened to the fox?" asked the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Kami-sama couldn't find anyone to replace those three and none of the former jinchuuriki wished to return to the living world. They are however in your possession and you can do what you wish with them."

"I see." said Naruto with a sigh.

"And you all agreed to this?" questioned Naruto skeptically.

"Well none of us were forced if that's what you're asking boss." Said Konohamaru getting nods all around.

"Why."

"Naruto-kun each of us are bonded to you. Even before accepting our new roles we all felt a bond connecting us to you. Somehow you managed to endear yourself to all of us in such a way we couldn't help but become attached to you. Following you on this new path was only natural." Explained Hinata with a soft blush.

"Naruto-kun you once said that if things had been different the two of us would have been great friends. I believe this is that chance we both craved." Said Haku with a kind smile.

"I told you as one of the last Uzumaki, you're not getting rid of me easily Hokage-dono." Said Mei with a smirk.

"Don't think I'm letting you have all the fun." Said Konohamaru with a large grin.

"Wait what about my contract with the toads?" questioned the blonde with wide eyes.

"That's valid until you die and seeing as how you're immortal you don't have to worry about losing it. Nobody ever said you couldn't have more than one summon after all. The only reason there's a contract for us is because you're allowed to share it with family if you choose.

"Wait a minute lets back up a step. When did I become immortal?" asked the blonde.

"Well apparently you've always been immortal. The only way to kill a jinchuuriki is to separate their soul from that of the Bijuu or cut off their head. This is why you've always had a healing factor. Now instead of one Bijuu sharing your body with you, you have nine connected to your soul. Even without this you yourself have become the new kitsune bijuu and seeing as you absorbed the essences of the bijuu you became the Juubi, thus becoming the Juubi no Kitsune while Hinata has become the Kyuubi no Ryuu. " Said Tsunade.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Sure it wasn't until after he completed the seal holding the Kyuubi that his abilities skyrocketed. His chakra control had shot through the roof and his affinities for earth and water chakras had made themselves known.

Fukusaku had theorized that his ability to use Mokuton techniques stemmed from the fact that he could manipulate nature chakra, which was something that even his father hadn't had time to master. He'd also theorized that his last two elemental natures had been used to help fight off the Kyuubi's chakra, which would explain why he didn't possess anything beyond the regeneration he'd gotten from holding Kyuubi when every other jinchuuriki could use their bijuu's powers even from a young age. After his completion of the seal however he had gained the ability to manipulate raw chakra, much like he could when under the influence of the Kyuubi's chakra.

This news of becoming the Juubi however really through him for a loop. He didn't even feel any different than he usually did. Still he just knew somehow that his life just got far more complicated.

* * *

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call. _

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath, _

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

The words of Rachel's prophecy still rang within the mind of Percy Jackson even now. It had been a little over a week since the words were spoken. Apollo had suggested he not worry about it, centuries had passed before his prophesy was fulfilled after all. Yet he couldn't help but worry about it, with his luck it would not be very surprising if he and his friends somehow got mixed up in it. Thankfully his girlfriend, he was still surprised with it, Annabeth had been around to help keep his mind off of it.

Her time however was split between the reconstruction of Olympus, and her boyfriend. As it was he thanked the Gods that they were attending the same school. He himself had been kept busy most of the time at Camp Half-Blood helping to train the flock of new-bloods that had flooded the camp. He'd had the thought that Zeus was punishing him for turning down Godhood but thought better to speak the words, that man had a temper.

Despite all that had been accomplished in the months since the battle for Olympus the tension between 'The Big Three' hadn't lessened in the slightest. In fact the only good thing he could say in regards to the three of them was that they weren't involving their children in their seemingly ageless dispute.

At the moment he was watching idly as the three brothers glared at each other. The Summer Solstice was in full swing and as the 'Hero of Olympus' he'd been invited (forced) to attend. This time it was being held at Camp Half-Blood most likely because the construction of Olympus had yet to be completed. Every few minutes he would nudge Tyson as his cycloptic half brother kept nodding off. Glancing around he was just in time to catch Thalia aim a glare at one of her new hunters who couldn't hold back a yawn. He didn't blame her though at this point it was liable anything could set those three off.

Beside him Annabeth shifted slightly just enough so she could glance at her watch. That had to have been the tenth time. They'd had a date scheduled for tonight but he already knew there was no chance of that happening now. Sighing he glanced at the sky for a moment before looking back down only for his neck to snap back towards the sky.

"What the hell!"

As the words escaped the black haired teen several heads snapped in his direction only to follow his gaze in shock. Above them the clouds were swirling as if being sucked into a drain as lighting arched across the sky. Glancing over at Zeus he was surprised to find the man looking up with what could only be an expression of bewilderment. Suddenly a tare appeared in the sky showing nothing but brightness within before something shot out of it like a missile.

After a few moments the figure that shot out of it could be made out by several of those in attendance as that of a human, an unconscious one falling in a nosedive.

"Blackjack!"

The call had left him even before it had registered to his mind. Still the Pegasus needed no further prodding shooting into the air himself with such force he left a cloud of dust in his wake. Of all the Pegasus in existence currently Blackjack was the fastest and had easily caught up to the falling figure swooping under them and somehow managing to catch them so that they rested on his back. As the winged horse swooped back towards them he easily landed causing several sets of eyes to widen as he did so.

The young man on his back was covered head to toe in blood. His pants had been reduced to mere rags while his torso was bare allowing for the multitude of wounds upon it to be seen. Yet the most amazing thing was that even as they looked upon him his wounds could be seen closing one at a time. Finally everyone was snapped back to reality as Chiron plowed forward removing the teen from Blackjack and taking him into his arms. Even with the few short moments he'd been upon the Pegasus his black fur was covered in blood from where the boy was. Then Apollo himself strode forward the Sun God simply placing his hands on the boy before the speed picked up.

"Amazing." Breathed the God after but a moment of contact.

"What is it?" Demanded Zeus almost immediately.

"The boy's isn't healing so much as he's regenerating. From what I can tell his very physical makeup surpasses that of any human or demigod I've ever encountered. Not even Hercules had a bone structure this dense. The amount of power flowing through him is phenomenal even compared to a Half-Blood. I can even feel the very elements within his body water, earth, wind, and there are even photons present within him." Said Apollo.

"An interesting one isn't he, young Naruto."

At the voice all eyes widened as the three fates appeared before them. Their appearance was surprising as the three sisters rarely ever bothered with the affairs of the Gods, they were older than even 'The Big Three' and merely did the job they had. Like the Red Sea once did for Moses those gathered around split allowing for the trio to pass through unimpeded as such it wasn't long until they stood before Chiron and Apollo. The only problem however was the blonde was gone.

AN: That's it. I was originally going to make it longer but I'm settling as I'm tired of writing this chapter. Honestly I'm not even sure if this fic will even live long so we'll all be surprised with how this turns out as I still haven't even thought out everything needed for this thing.


	3. First Meeting and History Revealed

Naruto and the Olympians

Chapter 2: First Meetings

AN: Hi everybody. I'm back with another update for this thing which I managed to do in just last night and tonight. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. With that said here's the new one.

Start Now:

As one the three fates turned so that they were facing the onlookers causing the gathered Gods and Half-lings to follow their gaze. The sight that greeted them was one that gave even the Gods pause. Standing behind them upon the water was the blonde they'd been looking for surrounded by a sphere of water. After a few moments the water dropped onto him drenching his form only for him to be surrounded by a column of wind in the same instant. A few seconds later the wind faded only to show he was surrounded by smoke before a gust of wind blew that away.

Once clear they could all see the blond was clear of blood and was now dressed in a fresh pair of black pants and a netted shirt. Over that he wore what some recognized as a short sleeved red haori with black flames depicted coming up from the bottom. Due to the fact they were looking at his back they could see a strip of kanji writing going along the coat, and for those who could read it the words 'Sixth Hokage' were on it. On his feet he wore a pair of black sandals with straps around his ankles. Finally as he turned they could see that upon his forehead was a metal plate with a strange spiral design with an arrow added to it stitched into a long black cloth.

As he approached the large group they were able to see he had a pair of deep blue eyes very similar to the color of the ocean itself. Each of his cheeks were marred with three markings that oddly enough resembled whiskers. As he approached they could see a pair of tattoo's upon his forearms that appeared to be of chains wrapped around his forearms from elbow to wrist. It was only as he neared that a few eyes widened. Upon his left shoulder was what many recognized as Zeus's crest while the right held Poseidon's. As he neared many of the gathered females began to drool mentally upon seeing the solid six pack of abs and defined muscles along his arms. Finally the blond stopped moving as he stood before Apollo and Chiron, not even glancing at the others gathered.

"Thank you for your aid. Without it I would have been out for quite a while." Spoke the blonde bowing his head slightly in gratitude.

"No thanks are necessary young one, healing is what I do." Stated Apollo hiding his surprise rather well from all but his fellow Gods.

"If all healers were like you back home I wouldn't have grown up hating them."

With that the blond turned away not seeing the reaction from the man. Instead he walked over and raised an eyebrow at the black furred winged horse but shrugged it off rather quickly.

"Thank you for catching me. While I would have lived such a fall would have hurt…badly."

As the blond said this a hand ran along the horses side surprising all the teens when the horse didn't react negatively. At least until everyone noticed the ball of red liquid that began to gather in the blonds hand as he moved it along the horse's side before he tossed it aside leaving the Pegasus blood free.

"Now then, not that I'm ungrateful but what do I owe you for this second chance at life?" questioned the blond as he turned to face the three fates.

"You owe us nothing 'God of Storms'." Replied the white haired figure surprising everyone, Atropos was the name given in his mind.

"Does everyone know that damned name." groaned the blonde in annoyance.

"You don't like it; I find it rather fitting a name, much like your father the 'Yellow Flash'." Stated a different one this one red hair, Lachesis.

"Do not forget sister young Naruto doesn't believe in Gods nor fate." Stated the orange haired one, Clotho.

"Of course not I control my own destiny and I've killed enough so called Immortals to know better." Stated the blond with a scoff.

"Those were all mere mortals who thought themselves powerful, they were nothing like what you are." Stated Atropos.

"It still doesn't change the fact that Gods no longer exist. They were killed off long ago." As the blond said this the eyes of the campers widened while the Gods narrowed.

"Boy who told you those lies?" demanded Zeus bringing the attention of the four to him.

Naruto eyed the man for a second taking in his appearance. He was old judging by his facial features but he didn't look as old as the Sandaime had looked. He wore a dark blue pinstriped suit with a white shirt, red tie, and black shoes. He had long black hair that was graying, that fell down to just past his shoulders where he could no longer see. He had a mustache and beard that together stopped at the upper portion of his chest. He had deep grey eyes and appeared to be a little over six feet tall with broad shoulders. Aside from that he exuded an aura of power though Naruto could tell he was restraining it.

The blond took all this in with just a second before shrugging his shoulders. Removing a scroll from the pouch hidden within his haori the blond unrolled it slowly. His eyes scanned the kanji markings quickly before he found what he was looking for. Biting his thumb he ran the bleeding digit across the marking before a puff of smoke occurred which cleared to show a small leather bound book.

"I found this a couple years ago while traveling. Aside from myself no one in my village could read it. Apparently it's in some long dead language that for some reason I could understand, if you can read it you'll understand. If you can, read it aloud I hate explaining things." Stated the blond handing the man the book.

"It's in Ancient Greek, which would explain why no one could read it where you're from. The fact that you can supports you being, special." Stated the man calmly after just glancing at the first few characters before he began reading it.

"_If you are reading this then congratulations you have found my tomb. Since you are reading this you have already proven yourself worthy of both my blades as well as the truth. I only ask that you read this so that you understand the truth instead of whatever lie has been told. For starters allow me to introduce myself, I am a former captain in the Spartan army, the man known as the Ghost of Sparta, son of the King of the Gods Zeus, and the former God of War, my name is Kratos._

_I have caused much pain, and suffering over my lifetime and killed many men. If there is one decision I regret however it is the one that has led to making the world this desolate wasteland that it has become, that is calling upon my predecessor Ares for aid. At the time I was desperate losing a battle that would have meant the end of my beloved Sparta and more importantly the deaths of my wife Lysandra and my daughter Calliope. In my desperation I called upon Ares for aid and swore my service to him if he would destroy my enemies. _

_Ares answered the call and gifted me with a pair of chain swords, known as the Blades of Chaos. For months I served Ares until that night where everything changed. Ares had commanded a raid on one of Athena's villages and I and my army did as commanded even if it was against everything my instincts screamed at me. I don't remember much about it but seeing fog during the course of the battle, all I know is that when the fog lifted my wife and daughter were lying before dead, cut down by my blades._

_It was only then that Ares appeared before me, and with his hair alight with flames I finally saw him for the devil that he was. He explained to me that in order to create what he thought was the perfect warrior he had me kill my family in an effort to kill my heart. He succeeded, he created a monster, one that would not hesitate to slay those who stood as his enemies or in his path. That night as I was cursed to forever show the burden of my sins by having the ashes of my family grafted to my skin I swore to kill him, from that day on I was known as the Ghost of Sparta._

_For ten years after that I served under the Gods faithfully until finally my chance had arrived. Ares was attacking Athens itself and Zeus had finally lost his patience with Ares plans of conquest. I was sent to Athens to end the problem and ultimately to kill Ares, it was to be my last task as a servant of the Gods before my sins would be forgiven and the nightmares would end._

_After much struggle in which I had to retrieve Pandora's Box which gave me the power to kill a God, and escape from Underworld again, my vengeance was granted as I killed Ares. The Blades of Chaos were lost to me during the battle and I had run him through with a sword that I had originally only seen as a bridge._

_Despite killing Ares however Athena informed me that my sins could never be forgotten. Feeling abandoned by the very Gods I had faithfully served I threw myself off of the highest cliff in all of Greece. Instead of dying however after hitting the water I found myself elevated and before Athena, who explained to me that the Gods were rewarding me for my service. There was an empty thrown on Olympus and I was to claim it, from that point I was the God of War._

_Unfortunately for me by that point I was still being plagued by the nightmares of my time serving under Ares. Worse I found myself alienated on Olympus as the other Gods didn't trust me, after all I'd already killed one God. Athena tried to help me but by that point I was already too far gone, the nightmares had long since driven me to madness and I turned to the only thing I knew how to do, fight._

_By this point I had already been gifted with a new set of blades, the Blades of Athena which were basically a more powerful version of my previous blades. Eventually Zeus appeared before me and in an act of betrayal drove the Blade of Olympus threw me, of course this was after tricking me into draining my powers into it thus reducing me back into a mortal. Instead of dying I was saved once again, this time by the Titan Gaia._

_At Gaia's direction I journeyed to the home of the Sisters of Fate, to turn back time to when Zeus was vulnerable when he was preparing to kill me. Like always my anger and thirst for vengeance blinded me and I journeyed to the home of the Three Sisters, stopping to pay a visit to Typhoon and Prometheus along the way. After a bit of struggle I killed Theseus, Perseus, the sisters and took control of the threads of time._

_When I went back I surprised Zeus and nearly killed him if not for Athena's interference. Because she stepped between us however Athena died instead though before she died she told me the secret that had been kept from me, that Zeus was my father. By this point there was no stopping me and like Zeus who once tried to kill his father, so would I the difference being I would succeed._

_When I went back to Olympus it was with the support of the Titans. I had gone back through time to just when they were defeated and brought them back with me when the Gods were weakest. The Second Great War as I call it didn't last long, at least to me. It didn't take long for Gaia to betray me and drop me into the underworld. When I fought myself up this final time I was on my own side._

_Athena had appeared before me again, telling me she had ascended into a new level of existence and seen truths that she hadn't before. As an act of good faith she transformed my blades into the Blades of Exile. By the end I had killed Poseidon, Hades, Heracles, Hera, Helios, ripped off Hermes legs and killed Gaia. My battle with Zeus had been the most troublesome, as lazy as the old man had gotten he still put me through one hell of a battle, to be honest it kind of scares me what he'd have been like if he spent half as much time training for battle as he did sleeping around. _

_I did learn however that the Gods weren't themselves, apparently when I first opened Pandora's Box I released the evils stored within which infected the Gods. While I in turned absorbed something Athena placed into the box, the power she called Hope, a power I released into the world after my battle with Zeus by running myself through with the Blade of Olympus, not my wisest idea._

_It is only after the fact that I see what my actions have wrought however. The world is now a desolate wasteland. I have discovered that while I no longer possess the full power of a God and have been reduced to a mortal once more I still have some power. I have taken to calling this power chakra. I however am not the only one to possess this new power for many now possess it, though not to my extent._

_Unfortunately the evils that had once been sealed within the Box have taken on a new form infecting and mutating a dragon so that it had ten tails and was about 100 feet in height. I have since sealed this evil into myself while the beast body has been sealed into a new moon, as it destroyed the previous one. It's odd people now praise me as a hero, yet I can't help but feel if it wasn't for me this would've never happened._

_Sometimes I can't even recognize myself anymore. I have long since lost the ashes that had once covered my form, and I have allowed my hair to grow out and it has long since grayed. My eyes are no longer green but a deep purple with strange rings within them. I have since become a priest and have been one for the last two decades._

_Before you get any funny ideas I'm only telling you this so that the truth is known. I have since been visited by Athena one time. She told me that I completed my destiny I destroyed the world so that it could start anew. I'm sure Poseidon's laughing now, pompous asshole always said I'd destroy the world." _

"Who'd have thought Kratos had a conscious?" said Atropos.

"Perhaps Ares didn't make him into the monster we thought he was." Said Lachesis.

"Wait that was true?" questioned Hera.

"Of course it was. Kratos's job was to fix the arrogance of the Gods. Even though this is a different world than that one, and you don't remember him everything that was in that book was true. Though I see he didn't mention everything that happened in there. Then again he always was one to stick strictly to necessities." Said Clotho.

"That's all well and good, but what about the boy, why is he here?" questioned another one of the Gods this one kind of short with a chubby face wearing black pants and a shirt with plant designs on it.

"Figure it out, we're not going to give you all the answers." With that said by Lachesis the three faded away shocking everyone.

"From what I understand those three brought me here because I apparently have family here. That and I apparently have to deal with a problem that my old teacher somehow sent over here before he died. That however can wait, I haven't eaten and I was tortured to death for three days before they brought me here." Said Naruto causing several people to blink.

AN: That's it chapters done. I was going to make it longer but this seemed like a good place to end this one. Anyway Kratos is the Six Realm Sage how many people saw that coming. Anyway thanks for reading and leave reviews till next time, LATER.


	4. History of the Elements

Naruto and the Olympians

Chapter 3

AN: Happy New Year to all. Well here we are my first update of the year. I don't have much to say at the moment but I do have a lot of expectations for myself for the future which may determine my update speed but we'll see. Anyway here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

It didn't take long for the large group to reach the mess hall, the large group breaking up until only the Gods, Chiron, the head campers, Thalia and a Cyclops remained. As they traveled Naruto was given a brief tour of the grounds, at least what could be seen on the route to the mess hall. They had started on the border of the camp where the ocean began and walked closer to the center. However since they started on the beach the only thing he really saw of note was the Climbing wall that he was told held some kind of special obstacle. A bit away from that was the Amphitheater that however was out of the way so he didn't check inside as the group made the right towards the mess hall.

As soon as he entered the hall however he broke away from the group as if they weren't even there. Moving towards the closest table he removed his scroll once more and unrolled it not even needing to scan it to find the marking he was looking for. Piercing his thumb with his canine he quickly wiped the digit along the marking before another scroll came forth with a puff of ninja smoke. Rolling the original back up and tucking it away he made his favorite seal creating three clones which also came in puffs of smoke. Handing the scroll of to the center clone he was not surprised when all three turned towards the kitchen and made their way inside while he himself sat down and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"So Nariño was it, would you care to explain what's going on and how you got here now?" spoke a new voice.

As the words left blue eyes had immediately snapped onto the speaker. The speaker was short, maybe 5'7 and had bloodshot eyes. It was easy for him to pick up the distinctive odor of wine wafting off of him. He had black hair and eyes and wore a white button shirt with stripes like a tiger, black pants and purple shoes, all in all Naruto wasn't impressed.

"Firstly my name is NARUTO, Nariño, addresses a female. Secondly you need a shower the stink of wine is wafting off you and hitting me here. Thirdly I myself am not one hundred percent certain what's going on, I can't find out until I can summon someone to tell me, and I currently lack the energy to perform such a feat." Stated the blonde causing the man to snort.

"What I can tell you is that our two worlds are connected. This as you should know is a result of Kratos killing off his 'Gods'." Said the blonde though everyone could tell he was sarcastic when he said Gods.

"You don't believe in Gods?" questioned a new voice.

Turning towards the voice he was met with a girl who stood at about 5'9 and was about fifteen or sixteen. Like the majority of the people around him she wore an orange shirt with writing atop it, though what it said he wouldn't know. She had blonde hair with a grey streak in the front and stormy grey eyes.

"That's complicated. When most people think of Gods they think of these unstoppable people who can't be challenge and live eternally. For instance one of my sensei's old students never lost a battle and began calling himself God as anyone who crossed him was killed. That continued until he came up against me and not only did he lose but he felt regret and brought back everyone he'd killed that day.

I don't believe in fate or destiny or anything of that sort, I determine my own damn path and there's not a damn thing anyone could do about it. Now on the other hand higher beings exist, humans are the basics, but I know demons so if demons exist than what I call Celestials should exist, Celestials being those who reside in the heavens. Like I said complicated but that's me. Plus it helps that Kirara, the mother of all immortals brought me here." Explained the blonde with a shrug.

Before anymore could be said Naruto's clones made their reemergence from the kitchen carrying trays immediately placing them before Naruto. Naruto took a big whiff once the trays were sat on the table and sighed as a relaxed and pleased expression came to his face.

"This is how I know Celestials exist; the food blessed by Kirara herself a gift given to the world. The Uzumaki special, Ramen with a miso broth served with pork, beef, lobster, green onions, dried seaweed and fishcakes. Just like old man Ichiraku made it. May the log have mercy on the departed souls of Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-nee." Said the blonde with a sigh.

"Amen." Muttered the clones causing many to raise eyebrows.

Before the blonde could dig in his tired body willed itself to move as a blur was seen out the corner of his eye. Lashing out at the blur the figure came to a stop parrying his chopsticks with a set of her own. This woman was beautiful in a way that calling her stunning would seem like an insult. Naruto like many men had always believed Tsunade was the most beautiful woman alive, but this woman had taken beauty even further. She had long brown hair that shimmered in waves down to her back and hazel green eyes. Her skin was flawless much like Tsunade's only with a bit of a tan, however at that moment none of that really mattered to the blonde.

"Lady, step away from the Ramen, to come between an Uzumaki and Ichiraku's isn't wise and this is a feast out of your league." Said the blonde his eyes burning with intensity.

"No can do kid, I haven't smelled such deliciousness in forever. Besides you're looking at a record holder 18 bowls." Said the woman flashing him a challenging stare.

"That's kid stuff, I hold the record 25 bowls." Retorted the blonde flashing an equally challenging look.

"A duel then?" questioned the woman.

"Your on. Keep them coming." Retorted the blonde before barking the order to his clone.

With that the two separated as the woman took a seat on the other side of the table and a steaming hot bowl was placed before each of them. As the bowls were placed the two glared at each other with an intensity that only defending the gloriousness of Ichiraku's brought out of the blonde before finally a clone signaled them to go.

What followed was something none of those gathered were prepared to witness from the two. The moment the command was given their heads went down and they were like vacuums as the food disappeared their arms mere blurs. Clones kept coming with more bowls as the two devoured the food broth and all leaving stacks of empty bowls in their wake. Finally the sat back and released a satisfied sighs before turning to one of Naruto's clones that had remained nearby the entire time.

"Twenty seven for the lady." Said the clone his tone showing he was impressed.

"Twenty eight bowls for the boss, we have a winner." Said the clone a few minutes later causing the woman to pout and Naruto to smirk.

"A feast worth of the Akimichi, Choji would be pleased." Said Naruto with a melancholy smile; his clone dispersing itself in the same moment.

"Not bad, we'll have to go again some time." Said the woman raising chopsticks in a salute which Naruto mimicked.

"Alright now that that disturbing episode has passed, can we move on." Muttered Zeus causing both to blink and tilt their heads before shrugging in sync with each other.

Naruto stood to his feet and stretched before moving around the table and biting his thumb enough to draw blood. In an instant his hands became blurs as they went through the familiar seals and a literal dome of dark blue energy burst out and surrounded him blocking him from view. At the sight of the dome all eyes widened in shock as a wind whipped up in the room from the force before the energy was sucked back into the boy.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Muttered the blonde.

With that the teen slammed his blood covered hands on the ground. At that moment a large line of script scrawled outwards from his hands covering the ground before him and spreading before everything it touched was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared three people were seen standing next to the teen.

The most notable was the oldest that appeared in her mid twenties. She stood at 5'3 with brown eyes and had long blonde hair tied into two tails that trailed down her legs and a purple diamond marking in the center of her forehead. She wore a pair of grey pants with a massive shirt and a green jacket that was left open. She also had the biggest pair of breast many in the room had ever seen.

The second figure was also a female this one standing at a height of 5'2. She appeared to be about fifteen or sixteen years old and had dark blue hair and milky white eyes with a tinge of lavender. She wore a lavender and cream zip up sweater while the collar of a fishnet shirt could be seen. She wore navy blue pants, a hitae-tae tied around her neck with a black cloth and a pair of heeled black sandals.

The third however was a boy who stood at a height of 4'6 who could be no older than twelve with short but spiky brown hair and black eyes. He was different from the others as all he wore was a pair of grey pants his torso was exposed showing it was covered in red fur, only his chest and stomach missing it allowing his solid six pack to be seen along with a red tail that he quickly wrapped around his waist.

"I was wondering when you were going to call gaki." Said Tsunade as she pulled the boy into a one armed hug before placing him down her hands now glowing green.

"Hm you look good gaki, I'd say a good night of sleep and you'll be fully recovered." Said Tsunade getting a smirk from the blonde.

"Damn it's loud and bright out here, nii-san is the world always this way for you?" questioned the boy.

"It's the advanced senses, you'll get used to it soon. You'll also find your chakra reverses increasing drastically; you'll have jounin level reserves in no time and then surpass that. As a downside you'll have to work on chakra control constantly, but you only need four hours of sleep instead of eight, so that's four more hours of training." Explained Naruto.

"Okay how did they get in here?" questioned someone in the crowd causing all four to raise eyebrows.

"You guys act like you've never seen someone summon before." Said Konohamaru with a snort.

"That's because they haven't gaki, their all civilians." Said Tsunade smacking him upside the head.

"Right anyway the two ladies are Tsunade and Hinata, the gaki is Konohamaru. I don't know their names but I assume they are who I should be talking to." Said Naruto.

"Correct. I told you when you arrived you'll be in front of the people we're supposed to support." Said Tsunade.

"Perhaps you can explain what's going on now Tsunade-sama." Said Hinata before she practically fused herself to Naruto when several eyes turned on her.

"Fine, sit down this will take a while." Said Tsunade plopping herself down next to Naruto while Konohamaru sat next to Hinata.

Looking around she was surprised when all the children sat close and on the floor while the adults who she knew to be the Gods sat at the table with her or stood in hearing distance.

"Now to start you should all know who sent us here. Kirara, The Emerald Empress and the first true immortal the one who created all in existence. Now when she created this world there were only two immortals, the sky father and the earth mother. As I'm sure some of you know these two had a few children, however the earth mother grew to despise the sky father and lured him into a trap where their son chopped him to bits with a scythe his mother had gifted him." Explained Tsunade causing the Gods to look up as they all knew who she was talking about. Upon the naming of the Goddess however each God shuddered for some unknown reason before regaining their composure.

"However this gave birth to the last two children the two had. Before the second could form however it was trapped due to the emergence of the first. When Kratos went on his rampage the second was released and became infected with all the evils that had once infected the Gods. The second child became an entity of pure chakra, which became known as the Juubi no Ryuu.

Naruto as you know before Kratos died he used the last of his power to split the Juubi into nine equal parts thus forming the bijuu as the Juubi's body was already sealed within our moon. Of course by the time we came around we had no knowledge of this, hell we didn't even know the Sage's name until Naruto told us.

Now unknown to most there is a bridge connecting our two worlds. From what I understand Kirara used this bridge to send the essences of the Gods into our world at different intervals so that we could continue to survive the harshness of our world. Of course when she did so no God had knowledge of being one." Explained Tsunade causing several eyebrows to be raised.

"Naruto we are the culmination of their travels, the former jinchuuriki were the ones with the strongest godly blood, in some cases the jinchuuriki were actually Gods who Kami-sama felt needed to be humbled due to growing arrogance." Explained Tsunade causing Naruto to pause.

"Are you saying that…" started Naruto shakily.

"Yes your mother was one such God or Goddess according to Kirara. However you are different than the rest of us, Kirara claimed you as a newborn to be her champion, and certain Gods were chosen in order to bring you about." Explained Tsunade.

"Your test was harder than everyone else. While the rest of us folded under the pressure you didn't, not even the Kyuubi itself fazed you. You fought your way through with sheer stubbornness and the will to prove the world wrong about you. Meanwhile I ran away from my problems, Nagato hid from them and Jiraiya just avoided them. Even with your confrontation with the Uchiha at the Valley of the End a couple years ago, you stuck to your beliefs and took the harder course of action. Of course without your immortality that would have killed you.

Anyway the Mangekyo Sharingan technique Karui uses the bridge connecting our two worlds. When Kakashi used it on Deidara's arm it landed somewhere in this world. Subsequently when he used it against Sasuke he was sent here. As such Kirara-sama had no choice but ensure you ended up here as well so when the cave holding you exploded your body was flung across the bridge at that point." Explained Tsunade.

"How is it that he obtained immortality?" turning to the voice Tsunade found the form of Poseidon who she knew thanks to her meeting with Kami.

"When Naruto's father, our Yondaime Hokage sealed the nine tailed fox, the most powerful portion of the Juubi, into Naruto as a newborn he was gifted with a sort of immortality. In order for Naruto to be killed he'd have to use up all of his energy and have his head cut off. However he still would have died from old age and due to the Uzumaki longevity would have probably lived to be two hundred years old." Explained Tsunade surprising everyone.

"You see the best time to seal a demon into someone is when they are a newborn. While it could be done to anyone up to about age eight, with the exception of the Uzumaki who can do it anytime, only newborns are granted the extra bonuses. For instance all Jinchuuriki could learn to use their bijuu's power, whereas a newborn also held this immortality and a regenerative power. Naruto however was already born powerful the Kyuubi's power merely added to it.

You see unlike the rest of us there was a succession of Gods used in the culmination of Naruto's birth. According to Kami-sama, his mother Kushina was a God, his paternal grandfather was a God and his maternal grandfather was a God" explained Tsunade causing several to blink in shock.

"How is that even possible?" questioned a new voice.

This speaker was a boy that sat next to the blonde girl. He had black hair with grey streaks and sea green eyes and stood at 5'10.

"From what I understand your Gods tend to split their essence into multiple parts its no surprise they wouldn't notice a part missing if they weren't paying attention." Said Tsunade with a shrug.

"This still wouldn't explain why we wouldn't remember such a thing." Said a new speaker a woman this time.

"You are Athena correct." Spoke Tsunade getting a nod from the Goddess.

"Well for you it should be simple to figure out with a hint. Zeus control Olympus and is known as King of the Gods, but the Fates don't bow to him. However they do bow to someone." Stated Tsunade.

"And if that someone was this Emerald Empress who sent you here then they would be powerful enough to erase our memories." Concluded Athena with a frown.

"Exactly. However your memories were only blocked not erased, you should actually get them soon. The reason being is that certain things needed to happen in our world and apparently you guys already had enough trouble brewing in your own. Still because you guys are 'dead' you can't go back there in a godly form so whenever you do it's as a mortal, but always an extremely powerful one. Somehow your children always seem to inherit your godly powers but I don't know how and it gives me a headache trying to figure that part out." Explained Tsunade.

"I have a question why does he look half monkey?" questioned another of the obvious campers.

This girl was tall about 5'11 and was a bit muscular for a girl. She had stringy brown hair and small black eyes. She had a sneer on her face matching that of one of the Gods in attendance as well.

"Well when boss died the essences of the bijuu were in the cave he was held in. He not only collapsed the cave but blew it up and the essences shot into it. Kirara-sama released several souls to absorb them and I subsequently became the Yonbi no Saru, or Four Tailed Monkey. I was actually in the middle of a training session when I was called here, I'm trying to get used to the shifting between forms." Explained Konohamaru with a shrug.

"A monkey." said the girl with a snort.

"A one hundred foot tall monkey that can grow larger, and control Earth, Fire and Lava." Retorted the boy immediately causing the girl to stop and sit a bit straighter. Faster than most could blink a white tail appeared from behind Tsunade and proceeded to smack the boy upside the head before disappearing.

"Watch your mouth gaki. It's what got you killed in the first place." Said Tsunade glaring at the boy who gulped noticeably.

"As I said Naruto's trails were the harshest. Firstly he grew up an orphan, and while there are plenty of orphans in our world Naruto was a known jinchuuriki his whole life and thus grew up with the hatred of our entire village, a population of over 50,000 aimed at him with only a few exceptions. I did some research on him when he first brought me back to the village to lead, because of this he is very protective of friends and perceived family. I discovered that by the time he was four he had been kicked out of the orphanage and left to fend for himself on the streets. My predecessor and former sensei didn't find out for nearly six months and when he did Naruto was placed in an apartment by himself.

By the time he was five he had been through 12 caretakers and each one had tried to kill him in some way before the Sandaime got fed up and stationed a member of the ANBU with him to learn how to do things. By the time he graduated from our shinobi program at age 12, even with his teachers purposely failing him, he had been through 1200 assassination attempts and been hospitalized more times than that.

He was also malnourished which resulted in not only a lack of physical development but a stunt in his height making him among the shortest of his class. This was only worsened by his dyslexia and ADHD making him the center of ridicule throughout the entire village." Explained Tsunade her words having visual effects on everyone hearing them who either paled or were looking at the teen in shock.

"Is there a way to access the bridge from this side?" questioned a voice seething with anger.

Turning towards the voice everyone was surprised to find the woman Naruto had ate with seething with anger so much so her hair was floating around her, changed from brown to bright red and split into nine segments resembling tails. Her eyes had also changed from hazel to violet and she had gone from about 5'10 to nearly 5'5. At her appearance both Naruto and Tsunade gasped becoming wide eyed.

"See gaki, I told you Kushina was still around." Said Tsunade weakly.

"Kushina even though a portal exist it won't do you any good, the ones behind that are dead." Spoke Tsunade.

"You know when you said they'd be getting their memories soon, I thought you meant in like a week." Said Konohamaru cowering behind Tsunade.

"I was thinking more like tomorrow. You have to remember these aren't humans we're dealing with. Still something must have triggered her memories." Said Tsunade.

Before anyone else could speak up she had disappeared and had appeared in front of Naruto before engulfing him crying heavily and apologizing over and over. Naruto could do nothing but return the embrace as she rambled on how she would've taken him away if she'd have known and so on.

"That is exactly why you guys couldn't know." Said Tsunade with a sigh causing all eyes to turn towards her even the grieving mother.

"Anyway back to the story, despite everything and just about everyone being against him Naruto still graduated from the Ninja Academy at age twelve though he tried early graduation twice. On his first real mission he somehow talked an A-rank shinobi into avenging someone who died for him and though he died in the end things worked out in Naruto's favor. He inspired an entire room of gennin from different villages to continue with a test with renewed confidence with a bit of speaking when most were scared out of their minds.

He pulled the stick out of a Hyuga's ass, which most thought was impossible, showed an insane jinchuuriki a path in life that didn't involve killing everyone he came across, talked me into becoming Hokage, talked a rogue princess into retaking her country and throne. By sixteen he'd talked a priestess into accepting her role in life and by the end had her practically begging him to bless her with child.

Talked an old lady into sacrificing her life to bring back one of his friends whose death she was basically responsible for. He defeated Nagato who before had never lost a battle, and talked him into bringing back everyone he killed that day. His right hand was even convinced into helping the gaki out along his path. Long story short the gaki became an inspiration a person who so many people liked he was able to build up a grand army comprised of every military power we have to offer with him at the head. Though they now believe him dead, that army still stands in his honor to protect the people of the world, in short he brought about true peace, the kind his father could only hope for."

As Tsunade finished she left everyone beside Konohamaru and Hinata in shock. Even Naruto was a bit shocked at hearing his accomplishments listed out in front of him. While the kids were looking at him in awe, Tsunade noticed that the Gods were looking at him with appraisal with a hint of respect, which was exactly what she was hoping for.

"You said that, more than one God contributed in his creation." Said Hera with a thoughtful expression.

"That's not the half of it. From what I was told you guys have basically created entire clans and not just you but others as well. Over time some of the clans mixed though so they have a combination of your traits like Naruto has." Explained Tsunade causing several to raise eyebrows in curiosity.

"Now then to cut to the chase all seven of us are related to a God in some way. Technically speaking we're all Gods since we've become the new tailed beast, but none of us are really interested in that stuff. Kirara just wants us to help out around here so that we can learn from each other." Said Tsunade motioning for Naruto to come forward.

"Now Naruto has a set of gifts for you kids, but only after we can determine who helps whom." Said Tsunade causing the gods to nod in understanding.

"I see four of you." Stated Athena with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah the other three girls can't be summoned by Naruto until he completes some prerequisites, Konohamaru doesn't have any, and he had already done so with Hinata and I." explained Tsunade.

A moment later and each of the gods had glowing eyes as they looked upon the four who now had glowing symbols above their heads. Naruto had three one for Aphrodite, one for Poseidon and one for Zeus on top of that one each a bit dim. Tsunade merely had one for Poseidon but it was faint, Konohamaru had one for Hephaestus with a dim coloring, and Hinata surprisingly had one for Zeus and shockingly one for Artemis.

After a few moments the symbols faded and the four subjects merely shrugged before Naruto reached unsealed a scroll from his right arm and unrolled it on the floor. Piercing his thumb he swiped it along a portion of the scroll before a large puff of smoke covered him which faded moments later.

When the smoke cleared a wicked looking blade could be seen sitting on the scroll. It was actually quite large with a silver blade and purple and red designs covering it.

"Ok this one goes to Clarisse-san. It's called Tenken, or The Heavenly Sword in your language. I found this blade about three years ago, it's actually my second sword. From what I understand you normally use a spear but I thought I'd give you this. Apparently this blade was forged for Descendants of the God of War, while at the time I didn't believe such talk I found I couldn't wield it without it trying to suck away all my energy which was apparently a failsafe." Explained the blonde.

Clarisse, the girl that had commented on Konohamaru's appearance picked up the blade one handed as she eyed it with an expert's eye. Stepping away she gave it a couple practice swings and found it was heavy which would require training to use.

Digging back through the scroll Naruto was covered by another cloud of smoke which cleared to show him holding a black rod with a broken arch on the end and a whole in the center.

"Thalia-san, this is the Raijin no Ken, or The Sword of the Thunder God. It belonged to my predecessor, Tsunade's great uncle, Senju Tobirama our Second Hokage. The hilt emits a blade of lightning like energy. This was my first sword, one I recovered from a traitor who stole it after setting up his student. We'll have to teach you some things before you can use it though." Explained Naruto tossing her the hilt.

Raising an eyebrow upon catching it Thalia frowned not seeing a switch but tucked it away regardless after receiving a subtle nod from both Artemis and Zeus. Naruto however was once again surrounded by smoke which cleared to show a large double headed spear which looked to be glowing purple.

"Now Tyson-san, this is the Spear of Destiny. It is one of the many weapons I found in the tomb of Kratos. I had initially had a couple other thoughts for you but I settled for this one" Explained Naruto.

Now Tyson was a massive figure easily stockier than everyone in the room and strangely enough had only a single eye in the center of his head. Regardless the boy picked up the spear which easily grew to fit his frame. With a child like giggle he twirled it before moving back to his place and settling it across his lap.

"Annabeth-san, these are trench knives. Now they belonged to an old friend of mine, Konohamaru's uncle before he passed. Since from what I can see you're a close ranged fighter but you prefer smaller blades judging by that knife you hold. When Asuma used them he used to channel wind energy to them for an extra kick but we'll see what you can do with them." Said the blonde handing her the knives.

At this the blonde girl took the knives and thanked him softly before sitting beside the boy who was obviously her boyfriend. As soon as she moved back Naruto was covered by another cloud which cleared to show a set of spiked chains with a hook at each end.

"Nico-san, these are the Claws of Hades. These were some of the blades that I found in Kratos's tomb. From what he said they once belonged to the God of Death, before he took them off his corpse. According to his notes these can be used to rip the souls out of your enemies and even let you control them in battle. Your father can teach you to use those but I still have some things to train you on."

Nico raised an eyebrow at this information as he walked up. Looking the boy over Naruto found that he was about twelve years old and had messy black hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans with a matching shirt. As the boy picked up the weapon Naruto saw he also wore a ring on his right hand in the shape of a human skull. As he went to retake his seat Naruto was once more surrounded by smoke. Finally Naruto withdrew one more weapon a sword with a long straight blade, the guard had an odd snake design and the hilt was white.

"Perseus-san, this is the Kusanagi no Tsurugi or the Snake Sword. Legend has it the God of the Seas ripped this baby right out of the gut of an eight headed snake. Anyone bit by this baby is subjected to a very dangerous poison. I took this off the corpse of a traitorous bastard and I honestly hate that damn sword as it was used to kill Konohamaru's grandfather who was also like my own grandfather. I would've kept the damn thing and looked it up somewhere but Kirara wishes you to have it."

At Naruto's explanation and his motioning for him to take the blade the black haired teen took the blade before sitting back down.

"Now I'm not giving you these weapons for free. Each of those weapons is dangerous after all. From now on the lot of you will be training with us, you're the strongest this place has so you'll set the example for the rest of the people here. Tsunade and I were both leaders of our village, the greatest military superpower of our world, Tsunade being my predecessor. If you wish to know the basics of what you'll be learning my mother can explain that to you easily enough as she was among the greatest kunoichi my village ever produced and my fathers only equal in battle.

As it stands Sasuke by himself could destroy this place without much effort and kill everyone in this camp, excluding those of us that can't be killed. That's not to mention whatever forces he's supporting. You guys are the hero's of this place apparently so we'll be working you hard that way you won't see this place destroyed, any questions?" finished Naruto looking around him.

"I have one, will you be staying here, at this camp I mean?" questioned the half horse man.

"Of course he will, he'll be staying in my cabin." Said Aphrodite quickly.

"Actually I won't be staying there. I noticed that demolished forest area on the way over, I'll set up there. We don't want to disturb anyone unnecessarily." Said Naruto getting understanding nods all around.

"Also we'll need to learn about this world. All we know is what Kirara-sama explained to us. Basically all we know is about this last fight you guys had and how everything resolved." Said Hinata.

"This Sasuke person, why is he so dangerous?" asked Clarisse catching the groups attention.

"Uchiha Sasuke is a lightning and fire master, and a kenjutsu expert. His doujutsu the Sharingan allows him to see his opponents move before they even make it, plant suggestions into their mind and even copy whatever ninjutsu used against him. Even worse his Mangekyo Sharingan allows him to use the black flames of hell, put you under an illusion for up to 72 hours of mental torture, and if pushed summon the Susuano, basically a big ass shell of energy for defense. Not to mention he can summon snakes and I'm not talking your garden variety either. Last and certainly not least he is a certified emo and an all around spoiled bastard with an elitist attitude that believes the sun rises and falls on his whim." Said Naruto.

"Wait you're talking about Uchiha Mikoto's son?" questioned Aphrodite getting nods from Naruto and Tsunade.

"How's that possible Mikoto would never let something like this happen." Said the woman in shock.

"Well firstly the entirety of the Uchiha Clan, bar him was killed by Itachi. The council in an effort to keep him satisfied spoiled him rotten. He turned nuke-nin at 13 and tried to kill me, by 16 he'd killed his brother Itachi and took his eyes which he implanted in his own eye sockets, and was responsible for the death of Hatake Kakashi." Explained Tsunade.

"Oh and he spent two plus years as Orochimaru's butt puppet." Said Konohamaru causing Naruto to snort in laughter.

"Regardless Sasuke-teme isn't your problem, I'll deal with him." Said Naruto after a few moments.

"As for the five of you I expect you to meet me in the morning six am." Said the blonde causing all five to blink in surprise.

"Six in the morning, are you serious!" exclaimed Clarisse.

"You know, you're right." Said Naruto thoughtfully causing the group of teens to sigh in relief.

"Six is a bit late, lets make it five. I'd say it's about 7:30 now so you really should go get some rest" Said Naruto causing the four to glare at Clarisse but they still left with much grumbling after receiving signals to do so.

"I'm going to go get settled myself. If you wish to see what we're doing with them you should come around ten."

With that last bit of wording a gust of wind surrounded him before he disappeared along with Konohamaru, Hinata, and Tsunade. Seeing this each of the Gods also disappeared except for Aphrodite who still appearing as Kushina simply walked out towards the direction her son mentioned he would set up shop. Chiron however couldn't help the feeling that things were about to get interesting.

AN: That's it, it's done. I know its mostly nothing but talking but I felt that this chapter needed to be this way. Also for those who care I changed the setting from winter to summer about a week after the whole battle for Olympus in the books, mostly so i can tie in the new book. Thanks for reading and drop me some reviews. Till next time, LATER.


	5. Training Begins

Naruto and the Olympians

Chapter 4: Training Begins

AN: Hello all it's been a while. Anyway i don't have much to say today so I'll just thank everyone who reviewed. With that said here's the chapter.

Start Now:

Naruto awoke with a groan as his internal clock decided now was the time to wake him. For a moment he merely continued to lye there as he took in his surroundings. He was within a large room made completely of wood; he was laying within a large bed with Tsunade and Hinata each occupying one of his sides and curled up into him. He remembered he had made the large cabin he was in by use of the Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique). It wasn't all that grand as far as he was concerned which suited him just fine.

The building itself was three storeys in height and had four bedrooms with two bedrooms. The first floor held two bedrooms, the living room and a bathroom, while the top two held two bedrooms and a bath. The third floor however Naruto planned to use as a library and he was thankful he had the idea to copy all of the contents of the Library's in Konoha both shinobi and Hokage's. He'd have to send the copies from the Hokage's library back though he'd summon Pa to do it later. He'd also had the idea to build a hot spring in the back of the cabin which he had delegated to some clones the previous night.

A quick usage of the Kawarimi no jutsu had him standing in front of the bed while the two women now had a new pillow to snuggle into. Quickly placing on a pair of shorts and grabbing some clothes and one of the towels he kept with his mission pack he made his way to the spring for a quick bath. As he left the room he made a mental note to get some furniture for the place as it was quite bare which would normally be fine but wouldn't due in this particular situation. Upon reaching the back he discovered that the clones had also built a wall to block sight from the outside but had neglected to divide the spring. Shrugging at that he decided against it for the time being.

Fifteen minutes later and the blonde was standing out front of the new cabin as he went about his warm-up stretches. He wore a simple pair of blue pants and a black shirt with blue sandals. Seeing as he was close to the beach he decided to go for a quick run but would also have some clones working on chakra control as he had noticed a change in his chakra when he'd summoned Hinata, Konohamaru, and Tsunade. Creating twenty clones he had ten being work on tree climbing while another ten headed to the beach to work on water walking. That done the blonde began his run by making laps around the camp.

The sight that greeted the five teenaged demi-god's and the Cyclops upon reaching the agreed upon meeting place was one they had not expected to see. They found a horde of Naruto's ganging up upon a single one who was fending them all off barehanded. The original was systematically destroying the replicas though it appeared he had also taken some damage for his troubles.

"You know no matter how many times I see this it still impresses me."

Looking up at the voice the six of them could see Tsunade seated within the branch of a tree as she watched the boy train. None of them had the chance to speak as at just that moment Hinata made her appearance as she came out carrying two boxes as she hopped up onto the branch surprising them by actually managing to make the leap on the first try and handed one to the older woman surprising the teens.

"Good morning to you. I'd offer you food but it would go to waste." Said Hinata.

Hearing this the teens wanted to doubt her but hearing the sincerity in her voice choose instead to wait and see. At just that moment the last of the clones was dispersed allowing Naruto to take a moment to take in a deep breath before releasing it and walking over.

"It's good you guys were on time, I have grown to severely dislike tardiness." Said the blond getting a snort from Tsunade.

"Now then your training will consist of several phases. First and foremost you will need to learn the basics, and seeing as Hinata-hime is the most patient she'll be handling that part. Chakra control will be taught to you by Tsunade-hime as will genjutsu. Taijutsu or as you know it hand to hand combat will be taught to you by Konohamaru. I will teach both ninjutsu and weapon handling seeing as how each of the weapons I gave you are weapons I am at least familiar with.

Before we get to the fun stuff though you have to suffer through the boring as the rest of us had to. Since we have all of summer to work with you three without interference things should progress fairly quickly. Of course since we can't afford for this to take years you all will be getting a crash course and an extreme one at that. That said Hinata-hime their all yours."

With his piece said the blonde vanished in a whirl of leaves with Tsunade following not long after. Seeing this Hinata sighed before dropping from her perch within the tree and landing on the ground before the teens.

"Alright you guys take a seat this will be a pretty long explanation." Stated Hinata to the teens who after brief hesitation did as told.

"Now then as you know the purpose of us being here is to give you a better chance at survival. The best way to do this is to teach you how to really fight. We in turn expect you to share these lessons with the rest of the camp. That said let's begin with the most essential part of your training, chakra. Now no matter what our differences chakra is the lifeblood of all shinobi and allows us to do the feats that we are capable of.

You all are all quite capable of manipulating it and apparently do so regularly. The problem however is that you do so unknowingly and as such waste much of your energy. Now then chakra is in essence a mixture of the physical energy found in cells and spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed chakra travels through the chakra circulatory system present within our bodies and to all of tenketsu points within. Think of it as a series of channels reserved for energy much like the channels in which blood flows. This system however cannot be seen by regular eyes which is why your people have no knowledge of it.

Now the explanation is much longer and in depth but that will suffice for now. Each of you will be given some information to read which I expect you to do so that you can better understand the subject. Now my task today is to teach you to draw the chakra out consciously. The easiest was to do this is to use the focusing seal. There are twelve basic hand seals which you will learn which will enable you to not only channel chakra but perform feats of which you may have thought impossible. By use of seals shinobi bend the very elements to our will, we can spew fire from our mouths, create dragons of water, blades of wind, control lightning, and move the very earth at our command."

At these words each of the teens gained wide eyes and began listening in earnest due to anticipation. Seeing this Hinata began going through the seals slowly so that they could see them.

"The twelve basic seals are as follows, Tori or Bird, I or Boar, Inu or Dog, Tatsu or Dragon, Ushi or Ox, Tora or Tiger, Mi or Snake, Ne or Rat, Uma or Horse, Saru or Monkey, U or Hare, and finally Hitsugi or Ram. For now we will use Hitsugi as the focusing seal."

With that Hinata went about helping each of them with the forming of the seal. After she had placed their hands in the correct positions she would have them doing it repetitively until they could do it right on the first try. Finally after what seemed like forever but wasn't really all that long everyone had the seal correct.

* * *

Naruto and Tsunade sat calmly in what was known as the big house as the two sat chatting with Chiron. The Centaur as he was now known to the boy was deeply impressed with how things worked in their native world. From what he could understand the sole difference between the two worlds was that in one human's relied on technology while in the other they had focused on knowledge of self. Because of this both had evolved differently while one had advanced technologically they had ended up damaging the planet as a result. On the other extreme however the planet as a whole was perfectly fine but technology was limited.

The conversation had grown due to the two of them approaching asking if they could use some horses and wagons to do some shopping. It actually refreshed him to hear the question as it took him back to the days when the world was simple and he didn't have to hide himself whenever he ventured into the world. He had also been pleasantly surprised by their currency it had been a long time since he'd seen mortals use true gold and silver coins. Even more surprising were the jewels the boy kept in his possession which were very rare in this world now at least in the quality the boys held.

At the moment he was showing the two how to operate a laptop so they could do their shopping without actually having to travel the distance to the city. His thoughts however were broken as a new presence made itself known.

"Well it's good to see you all are getting along so well." Stated a new voice.

"Lady Aphrodite what a pleasant surprise." Said Chiron upon spotting her.

He could see she was still in the new form he saw her in the day before with the long bright red hair and violet eyes. It was actually kind of scary as he'd never seen her take on a form that didn't completely destroy the concepts of beauty. This form however possessed an earthly beauty that in all honesty seemed far more real than any form he'd seen her in to date.

"Kushina it's good to see you. I suppose you have all the memories sorted out." Stated Tsunade.

"Hai and it reminded me of dispelling too many Kage Bunshin at once." Said the woman with a grimace.

"Well than maybe you can stop this idiot from doing that. I swear one day he's gonna end up with irreparable brain damage if he keeps up." Said Tsunade

"Come on Tsu-chan I know better I only dispel them in mass if they haven't learned anything. If I had them actually working I dispel them ten at a time at the most." Said Naruto in defense.

"So what are you up to?" questioned the Goddess of Love as she wrapped her son in a hug.

"Shopping. We need furniture for the cabin Naruto-kun built last night if we're going to make it a decent home. Chiron-san suggested this method instead of going to city for now." Explained Tsunade.

"You built a cabin already?" questioned the Goddess.

"Mokuton comes in handy." Said the boy with a chuckle.

"Alright so what do you need?" questioned Kushina.

"Well we have four bedrooms and need sets for each one. We need a living room set, and some shelves and a desk to set up the library." Explained Naruto.

"Library?" questioned Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"After Pein's attack I kept the contents of the Hokage's library sealed on me, along with that is a copy of the shinobi library, and the Senju and Uzumaki clan scrolls and libraries." Explained Naruto causing both women to blink.

"That was actually pretty smart gaki." Said Tsunade.

"I know which is why I thought of it. Still I'm going to make a copy of the Hokage's library to send back to the village." Said Naruto

"Alright so it seems like everything you need will be pretty easy, though the library will be huge." Said Kushina.

"I know which is why I planned to use seals so that the contents could be rotated in and out at our discretion. This would also give us room for seal work, so I guess it would be a workshop." explained Naruto.

"Well for that we'll need to order from different companies and have the shipments arrive on different days to avoid notice." Said Chiron with a frown.

"We'll need weapons too." Said Tsunade with a frown catching their attention.

"Naruto is the only one that came with gear as his body was sent how it was. When we were sent to him all of us were in swimsuits." Stated Tsunade causing the boys nose to bleed slightly at the memory.

"That can be handled easily enough as we make weapons here. As long as you have a template to use we can have them done." Said Chiron.

"Well also need new identities as we don't exist in this world technically." Said Naruto with a frown catching the attention of all in the room.

"I mean sure we don't technically need them but we're not going to stay in this camp forever. We're going to venture out eventually at least just to see what's out there. Also it would help on missions if we wanted to stay in a hotel instead of making camp and setting up genjutsu's." explained Naruto

"That is a good idea. You'll also need to legitimize yourselves." Stated Kushina.

"I thought of that and came to a simple solution." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Do you remember my first C-rank mission?" questioned the blond turning to Tsunade.

"To Nami no Kuni?" questioned the woman getting a nod.

"Yes if I recall correctly you ran into Momochi Zabuza and had to save Kakashi from getting killed. It was something about some businessman trying to rule the country." Said Tsunade.

"Right Goto Shipping to be precise. I thought about that for a long time and did some research into it as a gennin. It was my backup plan in case the council tried something. In any case we could start up a shipping company, or rather buy one out. That would legitimize us completely and would take care of all of our needs for the future. We could even take it a step further and turn ourselves into a corporation that way we could ship out our own product for free along with certain medical advances anything we want really." Explained Naruto calmly.

"You thought of this at twelve?" asked Chiron.

"Yeah I wasn't well liked in my village. Like I said this was my backup plan it would allow me to not only make money but go wherever I wanted without question." Explained the teen.

"You'll need startup funds for this to work and it can't just pop up from out of nowhere." Said Kushina.

"Where's the nearest gambling town then?" questioned Naruto with a smirk that was only enhanced by his face markings.

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone there mentally went over the plans being made. Tsunade herself was going over them in shock. It was a good plan well thought out but it saddened her. It told her that the boy, no the young man she corrected hadn't had as much faith in the village as he had led everyone to believe. Even after becoming a gennin he had been making plans for himself in the event that things didn't work out. Sadly it explained a lot for instance there was no use to putting your all into something that you were pretty sure was going to fall through.

"Should we really be doing this?" questioned Naruto breaking the silence that had come over the room.

"Should we really be teaching them what we know, teaching them how to be killers? You know how war is this will ruin them." Finished Naruto quietly.

"You are right Sochi war is a terrible thing. It is never justifiable and it creates a cycle of pain and hatred." Said the woman as she tightened her hold on her son.

"You've seen the terror that is brought about by war. You yourself have felt its effects and to stop the cycle you died a martyr. However you have never seen a war as destructive, as grand, or as horrifying as that which have been unleashed by this family. Despite all the bad blood between us this is still a family one with numbers that dwarf any clans you can think of. This was is different from any of the Great Shinobi Wars. This isn't fighting to prove a point but for the right to exist.

My brothers and sisters were wrong for what they did. They let their fear guide them into making the very future they wanted to prevent. They were warned what would happen if they continued the way they had in an effort to prevent their demise they ate their children. All but one was eaten Naru-chan and that one was Zeus. When he became a man he freed his siblings who had not perished but instead grown and they overthrew their parents and banished them while others were imprisoned completing the prophecy.

There have been countless wars since then many of them pointless. However this family feud is still ongoing. Even worse our children have been dragged into this mess. Within the last few years I've had to bury many of your brothers and sisters, my nieces and nephews and so on. So many live lost used and thrown away as if they didn't matter, all for something that had nothing to do with them. That is the reality of the situation Naru-chan, these children are in danger and they have no real way to protect themselves." Finished the woman as a tear slid from her eye.

"Then we will give them what they need. We will show them what it means to be truly strong and help them grasp the power that is there for the taking. Even more we will show them how to overcome the hatred that will eventually plague them. Giving them strength is not enough, for power alone without purpose is meaningless and destructive. We will instill within them what will be needed to not only survive in the harshness of war but to flourish in every aspect of life. Just as Sarutobi-jiji taught me they will be taught and the will of fire will burn within their very souls."

As Naruto finished his eyes were glowing with both confidence and power the likes of which the boy showed whenever he was truly determined. His eyes had come alive at last and Tsunade could finally see the light that she'd seen in him when they'd first met, a light that had been missing when they had reunited within his mindscape. This was the man that had been named Rokudaime Hokage, the man that had united the nations, ended the Fourth Great Shinobi War, and brought piece to their world.

Chiron himself was amazed at the change that had come over the boy. However it was something that he had seen before himself. He had seen it many times in short glimpses in many of the hero's he had trained over the centuries. He had even seen it recently in young Percy during the battle in New York for Olympus. However he had never seen it so strong as he was seeing it in Naruto now. The sheer confidence and belief in oneself and one's goal and not just the belief but _knowing_ that things would work out. As well as the ability to instill confidence within others with ones words, to let them know everything would be fine because you would see to it. The most amazing thing though was that it was wafting off of one of Aphrodite's children.

Aphrodite herself was proud. She could feel the change that had come over her son. Naruto was so much like Minato. He was a protector, that's what his strength was for. However he and everyone he knew were either dead or immortal, he was in a new world and had no one to protect, no purpose for his strength. She had recognized his real question for what it was '_why am I fighting, what is the purpose?_' She had given him a purpose a real reason not just to fight but for his continued existence. She could feel the subtle power he released and remembered it well for it was the feeling that any Konoha shinobi had felt whenever the Yellow Flash had stepped onto the field of battle. The feeling of being protected and of knowing he would allow no more harm to befall you. It was why even now she was in love with Minato. So yes she was proud her son had become a man and one that both she and his father could be proud of.

* * *

When Konohamaru had touched down beside Hinata he found his new students all covered in a bit of sweat and panting. He actually smiled being reminded of how he felt when he first tried and when he finally succeeded in accessing his chakra and became aware of the doors that had become open to him. With Hinata guiding them however he could tell that each of them had touched that power already which wasn't at all surprising. After giving them a few minutes to gather their breath he spoke up.

"Alright you guys listen up." Called the boy catching their attention.

"Now then I hope you enjoyed your morning cuz the easy stuff is over now. It's my job to teach you guys how to fight. Now I know you lot are all ok with weapons but you won't always have them or can't use them. Now this is where taijutsu comes in which plainly put is hand to hand combat. I'm going to teach you the correct way to punch something, the correct way to kick something, where your center of balance is, and what it really means to fight.

Before you ask the reason you get me teaching this is because Hinata-nee-san is an angel and would hold back too much. Tsunade-ba-chan would make a crater with your body and Naruto-nii-san doesn't really know how to hold back in a fist fight. Taijutsu however is something my clan works on extensively before anything else is even touched. I on the other hand don't have the strength that nii-san and ba-chan have and I'm not as nice as nee-san. That said the worst you'll get from me is broken bones and a concussion but since nee-san is here to heal you that's nothing to worry about." Finished the boy with a grin that showed off his new sharpened canines.

"Now taijutsu its self is also an art form. Most people think it's all about kicking and punching but that's wrong. Instead taijutsu is about inflicting as much damage as possible to your enemy. It's not about kicking and punching but how and where you kick or punch them. It's about strength and stamina and defeating your opponent. Despite the flashy jutsu that we love to throw around, or the complex illusions some people love to weave it's taijutsu that finishes the battle nine times out of ten. Jutsu take chakra and people only have a limited amount as such its taijutsu that really makes the difference.

It's not good enough to just hit your opponent, you want to inflict damage and make them feel pain. You want to break bones and pierce organs and knock them the hell down or out long enough to either flee or finish them off. Now show me your stance so I can tell you what you're doing wrong.

* * *

Things on Olympus were not going as they normally would. Most of the Gods who called the place home were keeping to themselves trying to fight off the monster headache that was accumulating lifetime's worth of knowledge. While there were some that had only seen the other world once or twice there were others that had seen it multiple times. Zeus for instance was struggling to come to terms with several lifetimes' worth of memories. Athena was coming to terms with her trips, Artemis was had several of her own, Hera had a couple to deal with. The one with the most however was Ares who'd had more than his fair share.

Because of this the majority of them were in decidedly bad moods. More often than not they died in ways they were not thrilled about at all. Of course with these new memories came new viewpoints that challenged the way they saw things. Artemis for instance had found that not all men were as bad as she thought as she'd fallen in love on each of her trips and had large families. While hers weren't the most extreme all of them had new memories to challenge their viewpoints which actually forced them to see things from a different perspective.

Though they had done so silently they had all wondered why they would all be sent there and not have a memory of the trip if it was meant to humble them. Now however they knew as it was worse receiving the experiences of several lifetimes instead of just one which they could've easily ignored. Right now however several of them had gathered within the throne room though not on purpose but rather in an effort to see the training of the children. They had been suitably impressed by Hinata's lessoned and her method of teaching.

However watching young Konohamaru was an eye opener. Even Ares was forced to admit the kid new what he was talking about when it came to hand to hand combat especially as he went about fixing flaws. However they could also see as just as he claimed he wasn't as kind as Hinata as the boy had no problem tearing into them physically or verbally. Hearing him verbally slam Clarisse about her form really hit Ares who had thought her form was fine which apparently it was for a street fight but not for battle according to the boy. It was only as the memories of a shinobi battle came that they realized that the boy was speaking the truth. Still none of them spoke as they watched the young boy throw their children around the small clearing to get his point across.

* * *

Naruto calmly walked the beach that now made up his mindscape still trying to get used to the place. After his conversation with his mother, Tsunade, and Chiron he had determined that it was time to visit the place and retreated deep into the woods within the camp boundaries. As he walked the beach he couldn't help but be thankful that none of them had seen what his mindscape had looked like before as the sewer would not have won him any points.

Still this place was just that, new. He had known every twist and turn of the labyrinth that the sewer had been and had no trouble ever finding what he was looking for. Now however he was having the hardest time he thought was possible. Sighing the blond took in a breath and let it out before plopping himself down into a meditative position. He was still for several long minutes before his eyes finally snapped open revealing his usual blue eyes had changed the irises turning yellow with bar-like pupils. Another change being the reddish-orange pigmentation around his eyes, the signature look of Sage Mode.

Reaching out with his senses he found that the girls were all spread about along the beach and within the mansion atop the mountain. However what he was interested in he found within its base. Creating two clones the blond walked up to the base finding a hole within the rock wall wide enough for Jiraiya to fit through like a doorway. Entering he found himself walking along a well-lit path thanks mostly to the torches he could see lining each side of the walls. Deeper in he could feel four powerful chakras, one he recognized as belonging to the Hachibi, while another felt like Kyuubi's except there was a slight difference to it while the other two he didn't recognize at all.

Finally he found himself entering a large room looking almost as if someone had taken a giant Rasengan to the place and then built the room around the space created. To his left he spotted a ball of dark blue flame however the raised cat head and twin tails he could see revealed it to be the Nibi.

"Enjoying your new surroundings?" questioned the teen causing the beast to purr in what seemed to be content.

"Good just don't burn the place down, it's better than the sewer I had before."

Walking further in he spotted a ball of red chakra that he figured was the Nanabi and just moved on. A few moments later he came across the purple ball that he had no doubt was the Hachibi recognizing its chakra from Bi. Moving on he was surprised upon finally coming to the last and the densest of the chakra. He'd long since lost his sage mode and hadn't felt a need to dispel a clone so he was properly surprised by what he found. The malevolent blood red chakra that he remembered was gone. In its place was a giant ball of white chakra.

"How the hell?" muttered the blond in shock.

"I knew you would be surprised." Said a feminine voice surprising him.

Turning towards the voice he could see Temari decked out in the black battle kimono she had worn when he'd first seen her in Konoha after he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya.

"Temari what happened to the bastard fox?" questioned the blond gesturing to the giant white chakra ball like he would when he was twelve.

"Well Kirara felt that after everything that you've been through the last thing you'd want to deal with was the bastard fox as you so eloquently put it. So she gave you something new to work with though I have no clue what you'll turn into I know it won't be a fox. Until you claim it though you won't really be the Juubi." Explained Temari.

"Well that explains why my chakra has been feeling off lately." Muttered Naruto.

It really did as far as he was concerned. All his life he had two chakra's battling for dominance within his body his own and the Kyuubi's. That had gone until he had subdued the fox and even then his control had still been shoddy. Now he had better control but his chakra had been off, not as powerful as he knew it was supposed to be.

"So what about the rest of you, why didn't she change you guys beast forms?"

"She offered but we declined actually. I feel connected to Gaara by becoming Shukaku, Tsunade is the Slug Sannin, Konohamaru is a little monkey and no one we know of has actually ever seen the original Juubi so Hinata was fine with the form. Haku was fine with here form as was the Mizukage due to them being water elementals. As for those three back there the Nibi will always be a cat since cats are connected to the underworld. The original Hachibi actually stuck with Bi and the Nanabi was also changed to something different. Of course those three will be moot unless you find bodies for them." Explained Temari.

"Yeah, not happening there will be no bijuu sealing." Said Naruto causing the blond to roll her eyes.

"Not what I meant. What I meant was if you use those three they'll need bodies, if you use humans they'll become bijuu themselves to complete the set." Explained Temari getting a nod from the teen.

"Right let's do this then, I still have to get you girls out of my head after all." Said Naruto with a smirk.

With that he stepped within the giant chakra ball and sat down in a meditative pose once more his hands folding into a ram seal almost immediately. After a few moments the chakra ball reacted coming alive and swirling around him. As she watched it Temari could see the ball was getting smaller by the second though not fast at all and you wouldn't even notice if you didn't have ninja observation skills. For Naruto the process was exhilarating he could feel the strength of his chakra not only returning but increasing by leaps and bounds.

* * *

As one all activity within the camp stopped as it seemed the world around them had come alive. Everyone looked up as dark clouds suddenly covered the skies over the camp as streaks of lightning and claps of thunder sounded out. In the next instant a heavy wind picked up and it began to rain heavily, not even starting with the standard drizzle but with an immediate heavy downpour. However everyone noted that it was mostly focused over the woods.

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Thalia as she looked into the direction of the woods.

"How in the world could it start raining like this out of nowhere? Hell it's not even possible for it to rain here unless we allow it!" said Clarisse having stopped in her latest charge at Konohamaru.

"This isn't just simple rain or even a regular storm, it's a tempest." Stated Annebeth with a frown.

"It's sure not regular, can you guys feel the power pouring out of the woods?" questioned Percy.

"Naruto-kun is amazing isn't he?" said Hinata her active Byakugan looking over in the direction of the woods in awe.

"That's nii-san! It feels nothing like the power he used to put out!" exclaimed Konohamaru in shock.

"It feels like Daddy." Said Tyson shocking most of the teens.

"It does but different at the same time." Said Percy with a frown.

"It feels kind of like my dad too." Said Thalia after a moment.

"Well they're his grandparents so that shouldn't be much of a surprise that it seems similar." Said Annabeth thoughtfully.

"So this is the power of the Juubi, its already dwarfed mine. Plus it lacks the pure malice that his old chakra had." Said Konohamaru.

* * *

On Olympus the power could also be felt so much so that even the minor Gods had come to see what it was. Even Poseidon had risen from his own homes construction so that he could see. Unlike others however they could look down directly upon the source of the massive power. What they saw however was a sight many were sure they would always remember. As they looked they could see the blond roar his face turning towards the heavens pupils slit and irises turned gold.

His hands had turned to claws that looked rather vicious his canine teeth had lengthened and turned into pure fangs while his whisker-like markings had thickened considerably. That however was just a start as in the next instant lightning actually struck him and he roared a sound that echoed across all of Olympus primal and powerful. As the smoke kicked up by the lightning cleared it revealed a massive beast about twice the size of a full grown horse with ten sweeping tails in the blonds place. The beast continued to roar for several more minutes before the power died and Naruto returned to his human form passed out. In the next instant the weather had cleared and the sun shined over the camp as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Naruto let out the breath he was holding as the last of the white chakra ball was absorbed into him and his blue eyes opened. He could see Temari still standing before him only now she was leaning against the cave wall.

"So how do you feel?" questioned the blond kunoichi seeing his eyes open.

"I've never felt better actually. I've never felt my chakra so calm but I've never felt so much power not even when channeling the fox's chakra." Said Naruto with a sigh closing his eyes once more and leaning against the wall though he was now standing.

His eyes were closed for only a few seconds before they snapped open looking right into a pair of mischievous dark green eyes barely a few inches from his own. From her position pressed against him Temari smirked that cocky smirk she was known for just before planting her lips on his own in a deep kiss. After nearly a minute the kiss broke leaving the two breathing slightly more heavily.

"So what brought that on?" questioned the young Rokudaime Hokage.

"Well you said you wanted to get us out of your head, and you know how that's done. Besides I've wanted to do this ever since you helped bring Gaara back."

(**Warning Lemon Ahead**)

With those words she descended upon him once more this time mouths opened and tongues met in a tentatively gauging each other before they commenced to do battle. Naruto quickly won out his tongue diving into her mouth. Temari moaned as she soon found firm hands cupping her rear at least before their positions were reversed and she found her back pressed up against the wall. The two blonds panted as the kiss broke as Naruto took the moment to descend to her neck with Temari baring it for him.

At the same time neither had let their hands remain idle as both were busy roaming the others body. Temari moaned as he hit a sweet spot on her nick and one of her hands fumbled with the zipper of his pants before she managed to undo it. At the same time Naruto had managed to untie her obi allowing her kimono to come open showing she was bare beneath it.

"Let's skip the foreplay. I'm already wet for you so just fuck me." Said Temari nearly breathless from his assault on her neck.

Naruto grunted in response picking her up by her rear and pinning her back against the cave wall. Temari didn't waste a moment wrapping her legs around his waist and reaching down to guide him in. Naruto slid in slowly both of them hissing as the sensations hit them until he bottomed out. Temari gasped as she felt him fully settle within her core going far deeper than anyone had ever ventured inside of her.

Naruto took just a moment to marvel at her tightness though not as tight as Hinata had been she still squeezed him. Still after that moment he pulled out of her only to slam into her with force causing yet another gasp to escape her. Pulling away from her neck he attacked her right breast next focusing on her nipple in particular with flicks and small bits while his other hand came up to handle her unoccupied one.

"Oh kami."

Breathed the Suna jounin as the new sensation hit her. Still determined to do her part she wrapped both arms around his neck and began riding him for all she was worth. Soon enough her low moans turned to high ones and then pleasured screams as the two set a fast and furious pace. Temari herself was in heaven as they went at it having never felt it like this; Shikamaru had been just as lazy a lover as he was every other time and none of her other flings had even been worth mentioning. This however was what she'd been hoping for a furious and dominating lover.

She was brought out of her thoughts however as Naruto pulled out of her and she quickly found herself on her feet. Before she could even complain she'd been turned around and bent over. For but a second she could feel the head just at her entrance rubbing along her lower lips before Naruto slammed himself back inside her pussy giving him easy entrance.

Grabbing a firm hold on her hips Naruto began to slam into her with double the force of his previous strokes. For each time he slammed into her the sound of skin slapping skin sounded off to accompany her high pitch moans. Despite the fact that he'd done so before this was only his fourth sexual romp and soon enough Naruto reached his limit. His speed picked up as did the force behind it for his next few strokes before he roared his release which triggered Temari's own. Finally the two were spent breathing heavily with Naruto leaning forward on Temari for a few moments before he pulled himself out allowing her to collapse to the ground.

* * *

Percy sat with his head on his hands within the mess hall. Konohamaru had finally released the group to allow them to get breakfast and honestly he couldn't recall a time when he'd ever been this exhausted. He wasn't the only one who was showing such signs though as all of the other teens who'd trained with him were in similar positions as he himself was in. The only plus he had was that Tsunade and Hinata had healed all of their injuries otherwise they'd all be bruised up as well as tired.

It was crazy in all honesty. He was the best fighter in the camp and the twelve year old had seriously taken him back to school along with Clarisse. Then again he'd never been the best fighter when his sword was taken out of the equation. Still that was no excuse for the way that the younger boy had whipped the floor with them. His thoughts were broken as Chiron called for attention something that was quite rare during meals.

"Hero's your attention please!" called Chiron from the center of the room.

After his call he waited a few moments for the room to descend into silence. Luckily it was him speaking and not Mr. D as this was a respectful silence instead of the other type. Despite his Godhood none of the campers really liked the head of the camp that was only there due to a punishment from Zeus.

"As you were all aware last night an unexpected guess arrived within our camp." Said the Centaur getting several nods while others spoke excitedly.

"This guest is but one of many new faces to our camp. He is a warrior of great renown from a world linked to our own. He is also a son of Aphrodite, I would like to take this moment to introduce you." Stated Chiron.

At this Naruto stood up from his place at the head table as did everyone else that was with him. As he looked Percy could see that there was someone new with him as well. This was a female maybe 18 or 19 years old with blond hair pulled into four ponytails and wore some kind of black dress.

"Good Morning to you all. I am Namikaze Naruto or in your language Naruto Namikaze. I am apparently a son of Aphrodite and grandson to both Poseidon and Zeus and after discussing things with Chiron over there I will be one of the new trainers here for the time being specifically speaking I'm one of the new combat trainers. My likes include my wives and ramen; dislikes are traitors and those who judge others before getting to know them. I don't really have any dreams right now." Said the blond before stepping back making way for another to speak.

"My name is Senju Tsunade but just call me Master Tsunade. I am one of Naruto's wives, a descendant of Zeus and the new head medic. I will also be the trainer of any future medics. My likes are sake and dislikes are those who try to keep me from it." Stated Tsunade before stepping away.

"My name would be Hinata Hyuga in your language. I am one of Naruto's wives, I'm the daughter of Artemis, a descendant of Zeus and Tsunade-shisho's assistant." Said Hinata before stepping back.

"I am Sabaku no Temari but just call me Temari. I am one of Naruto's wives and one of the new combat trainers." Said the wind mistress.

"Ok I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru; you guys can just call me Konohamaru though. I'm a descendant of Hephaestus and for the moment I'll be your hand to hand combat trainer until you guys earn the right to move up to nii-san's training." Said Konohamaru motioning to Naruto.

"Aren't you all kind of young for trainers?" questioned one of the Ares campers.

"I don't know maybe you should ask Clarisse." Said Konohamaru with a smirk.

At this most of the campers turned to said girl who was clearly dead to the world at that moment. This said more than enough as everyone could see that she was exhausted and judging by the stains and rips on her clothes it obviously wasn't from lack of sleep.

"Now as a note there will be two others that will be joining us at a later date. In the meantime please go about your schedules as usual and if you have any questions for our new trainers please ask them." Said Chiron before turning his attention back to his own table.

* * *

An hour later found the group of teens gathered once more where they had trained this morning. However this time they could see Naruto was already there and waiting for them as they arrived.

"Alright then let's get started. Welcome to Kenjutsu 501. Now I'm sure that all of you have used weapons before but I'll show you how to really use them." Said Naruto.

With that Naruto pushed up his sleeves exposing the chain tattoo's on his arms. Channeling a slight bit of chakra he surprised all of them when a pair of swords appeared in his hands. These swords unlike regular swords that they'd seen were very short maybe two feet total and were connected to chains by the hilt. The hilts had the face of a horned demon with the blades coming out of its opened mouth. The blade however had pronounced hooks on its lower edges and a strange pattern of orange stripes.

"Now then these weapons are tools, meant for one purpose only killing. Unlike the play weapons you all received before these weapons kill not just the so called immortals but humans as well. Of course that can't be said for Annebeth and Tyson as your weapons were originally used for hunting but that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is when you draw these weapons outside of practicing with them they should be used for one thing, killing your opponent.

Clarisse you have perhaps the most versatile weapon so it will require a lot of training on your part. Still all of you will receive that same training so let me see your stances, so I can see just how much you're doing wrong." Finished Naruto nearly repeating Konohamaru's words.

Despite the early hour at that moment each of them training with Naruto knew that it was going to be a long day.

AN: That's it chapters done and it only took me a couple days lol. Honestly the hardest thing was the lemon because I really wasn't in the mood to be writing one. Anyway thanks for reading now please review. Till next time, LATER.


	6. A New Trainer and Reconciliation

Naruto and the Olympians

Chapter 5

AN: Hello all it's been a while. Firstly I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and in between that time asked for updates. Now due to the amount of time I've been gone from this story (and new ideas I've gotten since) I've gone a different route than I initially planned to this chapter and gave it some additional length as well. That said here's the new chapter.

Start Now:

Of all the Gods and Goddesses that held a throne on Mount Olympus Aphrodite is the most powerful. Despite the fact that Zeus is the King of Olympus even he realized that Aphrodite could quite easily seize control if she ever felt inclined to do so. As a Goddess her domain was love, beauty, pleasure and sexuality and using just two of those dominions she could render even the Gods themselves powerless against her charms. It was because of this very real fear that Zeus had married her off to Hephaestus who nobody believed was an actual threat. Despite this however Aphrodite had held more lovers than any of the other Gods simply due to the fact that she did not love her husband. Of the Gods she had taken four of them as lovers previously they being Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, and even Poseidon. Of them all Ares was her favorite to whom she'd birthed nine children, compared to the four by Hermes and Dionysus respectively and the single child she'd had for Poseidon.

She had many mortal lovers who had eventually risen to fame or raised children who did. However of all of her lovers both God and mortal it was the man that had claimed Kushina that she now held the most passion for Namikaze Minato. Never had she held a lover as kind and compassionate as he, nor as vicious when in battle. Minato had always been a real pretty boy and a heartthrob for many even during the Academy, though she had found him girly and flaky in the beginning. Despite this Minato was without a doubt a genius the type that came about only once a generation. Minato had shook the world and turned the Third Shinobi War in Konoha's favor seemingly singlehandedly with the usage of his Hiraishin no Jutsu earning himself the moniker of 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō' and eventually the title of the Yondaime Hokage.

She, she had been utterly and unequivocally in love with the blond baka. She had never seen anyone light up more than he had when she had told him of her pregnancy. Minato had been everything Ares is and more and had been her perfect mate. The man had been not only kind but held the perfect mind for their work being calm, collected, and highly perceptive well aware of the terror he invoked in his foes and secretly tortured by it and the things he'd done to develop that reputation. It was amazing that just the absorption of that small facet of herself that was Kushina that the Goddess found herself in love all over again to the point that she was now even ignoring her present consorts.

Once again she had many children, more than any other Goddess for certain. However her favorite was Naruto, who she was now taking her chance to spend as much time with as possible and when not with him she was watching him or speaking with those who knew him growing up. She had found that Naruto had grown exactly as she and Minato had envisioned him to be even without the support he should have had when growing up. According to Tsunade the boy had been a lot like she had been as a child but eventually as he was tested slowly began to become the person that he was today now a mix of his parents in personality. As a shinobi however his record was quite impressive despite his rocky start due to the efforts of his teachers at the academy and by the time he was sixteen he was Hokage himself beating his father who had not been granted the title until his mid-twenties. This had only been backed up by his ability to turn enemies into allies thanks to his ability to charmspeak even if he wasn't actively doing it and in fact didn't even know about the ability.

The fact that he possessed the ability when as Kushina she had held none of her Godly powers or even memories of them was astonishing. That he used his abilities only to help others actually had her swell with maternal pride, something she felt quite rarely. At the same time the experiences of Kushina and the knowledge of what Naruto had been put through had forced her to look at some of her own actions over the years and she now found a sense of shame where once there had been pride.

"My lady." Came a voice pulling her from her thoughts.

Glancing towards the voice she was greeted to the sight of one of her handmaidens. She was slender in shape and stood at a height of about 5'9 with dark chocolate skin and long ebony hair that fell down her back to her waist. She wore no shoes and her top left both arms bare and her large C-cup breast exposed while her only real covering was the tie on skirt that she wore. Her name was Cleo, a once aspiring model who she had recruited into her service by seduction.

"Yes." Greeted the Goddess finally acknowledging the woman's presence.

"Does something trouble you?" questioned the woman getting a raised eyebrow from the Goddess.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn but you have been within this room for days and if not here then at the camp, the girls are worried." Explained the woman.

At this news the Goddess frowned momentarily before motioning the woman forward. Cleo taking the cue climbed up on the bed and stalked towards her slowly and at another signal lied herself down after which the goddess embraced her, their bare breast meeting each other which the Goddess ignored.

"How long have you been in my service dear?" questioned the goddess.

"Since I was fifteen, nearly five years now my lady." Answered Cleo.

"You have come to know me well in that time. A few days ago one of my children arrived in the camp, after he did so many memories that I had not received came to me. I have found that I am no longer attracted to Ares." Said the Goddess.

"Is this why you've taken this new form?" questioned Cleo.

"Indeed I feel more comfortable in this form and as a secret between us, my hair was originally red." Explained the Goddess.

"It suits you well my lady." Said Cleo.

"Now then as you have been with me for so long perhaps you can show me what you've learned in that time." Said Aphrodite.

"Gladly my lady." Said Cleo moving up so that their lips would meet.

* * *

As the sun rose up on another day the selected heroes of Camp Half-blood were in the middle of an assigned run around the camp consisting of several laps each of them panting heavily and covered in sweat from the day's work. Watching them at work and idly cleaning her nails with a senbon Temari would admit if only to herself that she took a small bit of sadistic pleasure at their tortured looking faces. However she still found them lacking in most practical areas. While their fighting styles were good for the type of battles they'd faced in the past she'd found serious flaws within their styles, and if she could see that she was sure that the others could see it as well.

Over the last few days the group had settled into a rhythm of sorts. The group as a whole would wake up and Hinata would cook, teaching the others how to do so as she went, while Naruto would head outside for a morning training session with Konohamaru. After the two had finished they'd wash off and the group would eat breakfast before heading out to meet their new minions for their own training. She and Hinata would handle the morning sessions as it was all theoretical knowledge before Konohamaru took over with the taijutsu portion. Meanwhile Naruto would seclude himself within their new library space where he was learning advanced fuinjutsu from his mother. Following this portion of the day they would head over to the mess hall for the big breakfast before returning to the field where Naruto would take over with the weapons training before Tsunade handled the chakra control training.

After that the campers had the rest of the day to do what they pleased while the rest of them went about setting up their new place. Somehow despite the fact that they had only been here for less than a week the furniture they had wanted had all arrived. Naruto and Konohamaru had been forced to do the majority of the leg work as the girls went about telling them what to do until everything was to their liking. While most would have complained with the amount of shadow clones the two had made for the job it hadn't actually taken all that long to complete and go on about their new lives. Seeing them dragging Temari whipped her fan around and sent a burst of wind sailing at them which immediately caused them to speed up.

While this was going on Tsunade was also busy overseeing some training of her own. She however was currently training the members of cabin 7 in the healing arts. Seeing as the cabin members were all children of Apollo they were naturally gifted in the arts, she was actually even more thankful that Naruto had thought to copy the contents of the libraries as she had made sure the Hokage's library contained all the medical knowledge the village had access to in case she had needed it. She unfortunately had to start from scratch with them however as though they were natural healers they honestly had no idea what they were actually doing. In fact from what she had learned they relied more on ambrosia than actual healing, which as far as she was concerned was more like a soldier pill than anything else.

At the core of her being she was an iryo-nin and damn proud of it and if there was one thing that she couldn't stand it was half-assed healing. When she had first returned to Konoha she had seen so much of that she had basically restructured the entire hospital, everyone on staff had been forced to undergo more training. This was essentially the same as what she was doing here and now, only in this instance she was forcing them to learn everything they had neglected in favor of their quick fixes. There was a reason she was known as the greatest healer to ever live in her land and that was because not only had she mastered the techniques of regular doctors but had used that to take the effectiveness of an iryo-nin to entirely new heights. She commanded so much respect within the field that she could go into any hospital or medical center and work as if she ran the place.

As such she required the same dedication from any medic that she had put forth especially from her students. At the moment if anyone outside of those that lived within the cabin saw the inside they would swear that they had accidently entered cabin six which belonged to the children of Athena and not that of the children of Apollo. Books and scrolls covered the place burying nearly all of them in work even the head counselor, Will Solace had his head buried within the pages of a book. Of course it was the theoretical portion of the work that would take the most time, the book work as it were. The practical hands on experience would go by much quicker but it would have to wait until she was sufficiently satisfied with their knowledge on the subject.

* * *

Naruto was overwhelmed by the scene that surrounded him. The strange metal contraptions that where called automobiles where all around him as where buildings that seemed to be made of nothing but metal and glass that stood so high they touched the clouds. A sea of people moved all around on asphalt walkways and the roads had been paved over as well. The air was disgusting to his nose and there was very little natural energy around to even speak of, much less to enter sage mode with. He watched in fascination as Chiron was lowered onto the ground on a ramp that had folded out of the back of the van that had transported them while he sat in a wheelchair. Watching Chiron moved the electric wheelchair Naruto followed after him while the man he called Argus lifted the ramp back up as he would be staying with the van.

As he walked Naruto found himself slightly glad he'd listened to the old centaur and changed his choice of clothes. At the moment he wore a pair of black jeans and an orange camp shirt with a pair of white and black low top sneakers. Naruto didn't really like the shoes as they covered the entirety of his feet and his toes had always been free except for the small bit of time he'd spent in Yuki no Kuni. Regardless he followed Chiron as he entered the large building he called the Empire State Building. They stopped briefly with a security guard who the centaur spoke with only for a few moments before they were directed towards the elevator. As they entered the elevator Naruto followed Chiron's direction and punched in a section above the buttons causing it to glow before the elevator began moving.

"As I informed you earlier Olympus is located on the 600th floor, a place mortals cannot access." Spoke Chiron as soon as they began their ascent.

For several minutes Naruto held the railing in the back of the elevator tightly hoping that the large metal death rap did not suddenly remember it was supposed to be under the influence of gravity. In the meantime they busied themselves with a short conversation which Chiron used to distract himself from the bad elevator music and Naruto from the fact he was trapped within a metal box. As the doors finally opened they found themselves in front of a stone walkway situated high in the sky connected to a mountain that sat perched upon a cloud with nothing beneath to support it. As they crossed the distance of the bridge Chiron pulled himself out of the chair revealing himself in full form. Chiron led the way guiding Naruto to the Hall of the Gods at a casual pace both of them noting that the place was undergoing some serious reconstruction.

As they reached the room they found the Gods themselves already in attendance. Looking around he could see that there were fourteen thrones in attendance each with a God sitting upon it positioned so that they resembled an upside down 'U'. At the head sat Zeus still in his pinstriped suite. His throne was a simple one made of pure platinum, to the right sat Poseidon seated in a throne that looked more like a fishing chair it was made of grey/green white streaked marble. The arms themselves looked like sea beasts and the throne decorated with coral, gold chips and pears while also containing a built in holster for his trident.

Seated on his side was Ares whose throne was made of leather and chrome with large human shaped skulls decorating the arms. Next was Apollo whose throne was made of pure gold with inscriptions written all over it and above it sat a sun disk while the back of the throne was shaped like a lyre. Next was Hephaestus whose throne looked more like a Lay-z-boy covered with bronze and silver gears. Next was Hermes whose throne was made of grey rock with ram's heads on the arms. Finally beside him was Dionysus in a throne made of grape vines and.

On Zeus's left sat Hades on a throne made of black onyx and decorated with wailing human skulls. Seated on his side was Hera whose throne was made of ivory with pictures of a willow and peacocks decorating it. Next was Hestia still looking like an eight year old girl, the form she'd been in when Percy introduced him to her the previous night, her throne was also simple looking appearing to have been made with white stone the arms of which rose up to resemble flames. Next was Demeter whose woven out of apple tree branches, wheat stalks, and dried grass. Seated beside her was Athena whose throne was silver with golden basket-work on the front and sides while above it sat a crown of violets. Next was Artemis whose throne is made out pure silver. It has two date palms on the back, with full moons above. Finally was his mother's Aphrodite's throne is silver and inlaid with aquamarines, beryl, and other precious stones. The back is shaped like a large seashell and the seat is made from soft swandown.

However his mother also appeared different than what he usually saw her as if only slightly. Her hair which usually hung down was tied in a braid that fell into her lap. Her eyes were still violet but they were no longer large but smaller and slanted to fit the new shaping of her face. Her body had likewise trimmed down reminding him absently of Uzuki Yuugao with her new size. She style of dress was also different as instead of the tan dress he was used to seeing her in she wore a deep purple dress with black heels.

While he was taking in his surroundings the gathered Olympians were also giving him a once over. At Chiron's direction he had changed his clothes to something that would blend much more easily than what he was used to. He now wore a pair of black loose fitting jeans and one of the orange camp t-shirts and a pair of white and black sneakers. Around his neck dangled the Shodai's necklace and he finished the look with a waist length leather jacket that he wore open.

"Your arrival has brought with it much for us to think about." Stated Zeus in a tone of voice that Chiron was not used to hearing from him.

"It has taken time for us to sort through all of the memories, some of us more than others but after doing so it has been decided that a few changes must take place." Finished the Lord of the Sky.

"However before we get to that we would like to know of your life." Stated Hestia

"Didn't Tsunade already go over this?" questioned the blond with a raised eyebrow

"What she gave us was a brief summary sticking to major points as you well know. We'd like to hear of it from you, all of it." Stated Athena getting a sigh from the blond.

"Very well in order to understand I'll have to take you to the beginning October 10 a little over 16 years ago…"

With that beginning Naruto told them his life story from the night he was born and the subsequent releasing of the Kyubi to the battle that had ended with his capture. Everything from his childhood memories to his rise as the Rokudaime Hokage was covered. From his legendary time as a prankster to the night he had earned his hitae-tae. His first real mission and the subsequent meeting with Haku that would shape him into the person that he now was. The Chuunin exam and his fight against Neji for Hinata's honor, his first meeting with Gaara and the battle that had forged their friendship. He spoke of his first meeting with Tsunade and Shizune and the bet that would make her Hokage; his first meeting with Koyuki and the freeing of Yuki no Kuni and Sasuke's betrayal and their battle at the Valley of the End.

He talked of his training trip with Jiraiya and all that he learned physically, mentally and philosophically. His return to Konoha and the immediate departure to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki, this lead to his first encounter with Sasuke after nearly three years, the development of his Rasenshuriken and its first usage against Kakuzu of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya's death and his subsequent training as a Sage, which lead to his return to defend Konoha from Pein and their battle and its aftermath. He told how he crashed the meeting of Hi no Kuni's higher ups just in time to prevent Danzo from being elected Hokage and instead to have him ousted as a traitor for his actions that eventually lead to the attack made by Pein while he himself was named interim Hokage. He went into the Summit of the Kage's and the formation of the joint military to oppose the Akatsuki and their possession of the bijuu. His training with Bee on the island turtle and his confrontation with his darker half at the Falls of Truth and even his battle against the Kyubi itself which ended with him separating it from its chakra.

He told them of his discovery of the Mokuton which he could only use by drawing on Kurama's Yang chakra. He told of his emergence into the Fourth Great Shinobi War and his brief battle with the Yondaime Raikage. From there he told of his jumping into the war outright helping out each of the divisions and confrontations with revived Shinobi such as the Sandaime Raikage, Nidaime Tsuchikage and even the infamous Uchiha Madara himself. He explained that it was during this time that the Akatsuki began launching sneak attacks on the villages while all the main forces were out on the battle field, he explained how they were forced to scramble back and protect the villages which were all eventually attacked by the bijuu. He went on to explain how each of his friends had been killed and his reaction to Hinata's death which was his sacking of the hidden sound village. He explained how the village top brass decided to make his position of Hokage official giving him the full power of office and his actions upon them doing so ending with the surprise attack on Konoha, his capture and his subsequent kamikaze attack.

By the end of his story all of the Gods had been moved in one way or another. After taking some time to come to grips with everything that they had heard the Gods had to admit if only to themselves that they had only very rarely come across people with such difficult backgrounds. Suddenly Hephaestus stood from his throne as he walked over towards Naruto his form shrinking from eight feet to 5'3 his body also shifting losing much of its bulk and aging before their very eyes. By the time he came to stand before Naruto the blond had silent tears falling down his face as he found himself looking into the familiar eyes of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. In the next instant he had buried himself within his arms as he cried the pain and anguish he'd carried being felt by all in the room.

"My boy you have been through so much. But I am so proud of the man you have become, you have surpassed all my expectations of you." Said the God as he held the teen.

"How is this possible, you used the Shiki Fuin." Said the blond pulling back to look at him.

"It is possible because I exist in both worlds Namikaze Naruto." Came a new voice

Turning towards the voice they were greeted to the sight of a lean yet muscular man with a regal face and honey gold eyes. He had shoulder length black hair and skin the color of teakwood while a pair angel like wings were on his back shimmering between blue, purple and black in color. He wore a sandy brown sleeveless shirt with matching pants held up by a brown leather belt. In the next instant he transformed his form becoming much larger and transparent his clothing changing into a large white kimono and his skin turning a dark purple, his hair becoming spikey and white with a pair of red horns sticking out of it. Immediately Naruto moved back to put some distance between them and balanced himself on his toes showing he was ready to move at the drop of a hat.

"Shinigami." Said the blond narrowing his eyes.

"Calm yourself." He said easily shifting back into his previous form.

"Though mortal your soul is no longer within my jurisdiction for upon your death you shall truly become the Ten-tails." He finished.

"Thanatos, I haven't seen you in quite a while." Stated Zeus.

"Yes Hades skyped me about your discussion earlier and I've come to give my answer." Explained the God of Death.

"Before that allow us to explain the situation." Said Hestia getting a nod from Thanatos who stepped back.

"Chiron while pleased with the result of the recent battle many of us have come to believe that in order for the children to survive their training will need to be intensified." Said Athena.

"Are you saying I am not capable?" questioned Chiron.

"Of course not, no one is putting your skills as a teacher in question. Every Greek hero of note was trained by you at one point or another and as long as you wish it so that will continue." Stated Poseidon

"The purpose of this meeting is to decide the new direction the camp shall go." Explained Dionysus

"New direction?" questioned Chiron.

"Indeed as if my current suffering isn't enough with the new influx the council has voted that we restructure a bit." Explained the god of wine.

"I take it that direction has something to do with me." Said Naruto.

"Indeed we have watched a few of your training sessions and after the integration of our own memories agree that the current skills the campers have is not enough to up their chances for survival." Stated Athena.

"Also after the stunt Clarisse pulled it has been decided the campers as a whole should be more disciplined." Said Hestia.

"Yeah I heard about that I'd have charged her with insubordination and made her chase Tora for the next three months for a start." Stated Naruto seriously causing Hephaestus to shudder in his seat.

"The point is abandoning the war like she did just to prove her point was disastrous if not for the trick pulled by Silena the children of Ares would have never come." Stated Hestia.

"In short we want to prevent another episode such as that from occurring again." Stated Athena.

"That is where I come in. As I will be providing a new trainer." Stated Thanatos.

"So you found someone willing." Said Hades to do it.

"Yes in exchange they ask two things. Firstly they would like to remain a permanent trainer." Stated Thanatos.

"Permanent?" question Zeus.

"Indeed he's grown quite bored as of late apparently. Or it could just be getting too crowded for his liking" Stated the God of Death with a shrug.

"And the second?" questioned Artemis.

"He is quite proud of his people and request that from now on the campers be recognized as members of that group."

"He understands that includes all the campers?" questioned Dionysus.

"Yes this would include you as well young Naruto he feels there is much to teach you." Said Thanatos

"Who is this trainer that they would know even of my son?" questioned Aphrodite

"He is an ancestor of Naruto's whom I'm sure you know quite well. However I'll save the surprise for later, just know that he is willing to help." Said Thanatos causing her eyes to narrow.

"Very well then. Naruto I have a gift for you, consider it my way for making up for missing sixteen birthdays."

Her eyes flashed and suddenly a mallet appeared hovering before him. Looking it over he saw that was a deep red with silver breaches and connected a leather handle that dangled off the end. The head itself however was bronze instead of metal. Grabbing hold of it with one hand he was surprised when almost immediately it fell towards the ground and he had to strain just to keep it from embedding itself in. Hearing his mother laughing he slowly eased it down so that it rested head first on the ground.

"As you can see it's incredibly heavy. The reason for this is so that you will have to build up your strength in order to use it. The three Elder Cyclops made this as a favor to me. As you can tell it is made of Celestial Bronze and as such will not hurt any mortal. I won't go into detail about what it can do as you can find out from other campers just by telling them its name I'm sure." Explained the goddess.

Looking he could see that its name was written in the strange writing that Kratos's scroll had been written in, which he'd since learned was called Greek. He could see the writing along the left side of the head which said 'Μγιόλνιρ'. For a few moments the letters floated around before settling in a way he could read it.

"Mjolnir." Said Naruto after a moment.

'_Wait a minute I know that hammer!_' thought Apollo in shock before he began laughing to himself.

"Now then why don't you put that away until later." Said Aphrodite.

"Okay but how…" started the blond as he reached and grabbed the handle only for the weapon to vanish in a flash of lighting which shot into his arm before the feeling settled near his right shoulder. Lifting the sleeve up he could see a new depiction of a storm cloud on his arm with lightning bolts and rain falling from it.

* * *

Back at the camp Percy stood panting as he looked over at Konohamaru. His form was covered in sweat and he knew if not for his bath in the River Styx his body would be aching as well. For his part Konohamaru wasn't anywhere near tired, in fact to be honest he was pretty much still fresh. Still he would admit that the group had come a long ways in the last few days, sure they still got their collective asses kicked but they were learning quickly. His method was actually simple as he taught by sparring with them forcing them to improve if for no other reason than to avoid getting creamed as badly as before. As it was he'd taken to saving Percy for last as he had the most energy and as such the others were able to watch them go at it.

Before they could continue the spar a horn cut through the air and they rose out of their fighting postures. In the few days they'd been there Konohamaru had come to understand a few things and the horns was one of them. The horn blew three times a day breakfast, lunch and dinner. Considering that was the first one of the day it told them all it was time for breakfast. As they entered the mess hall each of them broke away to their respective cabins table while Konohamaru went to join the others at the main table. Before the campers could go about breakfast however Chiron stomped his hoof calling for the attention of the campers something that surprised them all though they still gave him their attention.

"I know this is unusual but I have an announcement to make." Said Chiron allowing the campers to murmur a moment before clearing his throat.

"I have just returned from a meeting at Olympus. The purpose of that meeting was to determine the future of our camp." Started the centaur causing several eyes around to narrow.

"While you all fought bravely last week the Gods have decided that new measurements need to be put in place to ensure your survival. As such they have elected to bring in a new trainer." Finished Chiron.

"Why do we need a new trainer, and why now?" questioned Clarisse.

"The answer to that is multifold. I train heroes, I have done so since ancient times and will continue to do so into the future. However I trained you as individuals taking your strengths to new levels. However your actions last week have turned your from individual hero's into an army that the Gods believe they will be able to call upon. Unfortunately I have no experience in military matters and as such am out of my depths. Of course our new additions all have experience in such matters Naruto and Tsunade once military leaders. However Naruto like you all is a camper and still has much to learn of our ways even though he has graciously offered to share with us his. Because of this the Gods have called for a teacher who could teach you all how to be a military force."

"Okay but why now summers almost over many of us will be leaving next week." Stated Percy.

"That is where you are wrong. Due to the influx of new campers arriving daily many of the senior's will be remaining. You are one of the few that is actually leaving Percy." Explained the centaur surprising the teen.

"So who's this new trainer?" asked Nico

Before the centaur could answer however a fire erupted in the center of the room which blazed up to six feet in height until it died to reveal a figure kneeling on the ground. The person as they looked upon him was a made that could be said was made for battle. As he stood to his feet they could see he was incredibly tall probably about 6'5" yet appeared to be in his late sixties. He had short white hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore what appeared to be a white cloak with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. He had tan skin and a red tattoo that covered the left side of his face from mid-jaw and disappeared beneath his hair and for those that could see ran down his neck and into the cloak. He had a scar on his right eye and a white goatee. As he opened his eyes they could all see that they were purple with several black rings. Immediately upon seeing those eyes all those from Konoha gained wide eyes as they looked upon the man but it was Naruto who was the most affected.

"Nii-san what's wrong?" questioned Konohamaru seeing the look of shock that covered his face.

"That's him, that's the Rikudo Sennin." Said the blond.

"W-what." Stuttered Konohamaru.

"That's him Kono, the man before us is the one known as the Father of ninjutsu, the original God of shinobi. The man before us is the man that created the Bijuu." Stated Naruto.

"I am called all of those things. I have been called Destroyer and Savior of worlds. Slayer of Titans and Gods, General of the Spartan Army, God of War. I am Kratos and it is my job to turn you into Spartans." Said the man before turning and looking eyes with Naruto.

"As for you, I have big plans for you my successor."

"They let you out of the Underworld to train us." Said Annebeth with wide eyes.

"Of course not; the world I hail from is no longer connected to the Underworld. In my world the afterlife is remarkably different than that." Stated Kratos

"Now then I have a few matters to attend with I'll be back." In the next instant he was gone vanishing in a flash of golden light.

* * *

Nearly two hours later found Naruto eyeing the ring of clones that surrounded him wearily. He had given the appropriate amount of time for his food to settle before moving off for some private training within the arena. In his hands he held a pair of short swords featuring horned demon faces on the hilts, pronounced hooks on their lower edges, and an intricate pattern of orange stripes on the flat sides of the blades. The clones surrounding him inched forward slowly having watched him decimate their brethren with ruthless efficiency as what had started as two hundred had been reduced to ten. Finally a clone just behind and to his left lunged forward Naruto was in motion in an instant shifting swiftly to the side and locking the clones extended arm between his own arm and his ribs before twisting himself and causing a sickening crack to sound out before the clone dispersed.

Still the other clones had already launched themselves forward Naruto was expected it though and had turned the twist into a complete spin cutting through another clones neck as he did so. Not slowing in the slightest he shifted to his left just barely avoiding the clone that had fallen towards him with a kunai and quickly drove his right blade into and through its midsection. Leaning back he avoided a blow to his head before a quick slash severed the clones arm and in the same instant his right arm flashed bifurcating another at the waist. Spinning with the motion his left blade cut through another clones kunai before the follow-up from his right split it up the middle. Launching himself forward he stabbed another dead center of the chest and as it toppled used it as a springboard to leap through the air at another which he buried his blade hilt deep in its head. Using the body as a shield he blocked a blow from a new clone before burying the left blade in its midsection and in the same motion launching the right blade away where it embedded itself in the final clone's heart.

A slow clapping had him looking up and turning towards the sound. Their by the entrance door he could see Kratos leaning against the doorway before he made his way in. For a few moments neither of them spoke simply staring into the others eye Naruto looking up and Kratos looking down. However there was a difference with him as his head had been shaved revealing that his tattoo actually did cover the top of his head.

"Not bad what you lack in strength you make up for with speed." He commented

"Why are you really here, I know you didn't come to train these kids." Stated the blond.

"No I came for two reasons. Firstly I came to train my successor that being you. Secondly my presence will keep certain factors in check. Training a new generation of Spartans and ensuring my culture thrives I see as a bonus." Stated the man.

"Why am I so important to you?" questioned the blond.

"I was Kirara's first champion. My job was to destroy the world in which I lived and in doing so cleanse and humble the Gods. You are her second champion your duty was to either save or destroy the world which developed due to that action. You chose to save it and in doing so have brought about peace between the nations in which you grew up." Stated the man.

"I don't believe in destiny, I choose my own life." Stated the blond.

"And that is the point. Choice, the greatest yet most underestimated gift there is. Destiny as most believe does not exist we all must chose who and what we become. And I chose you to carry on my legacy." Explained the man.

"I thought Nagato was supposed to be your successor." Stated the blond.

"Ah yes Uzumaki Nagato he was the other option I had to choose from. However he proved himself weak minded and easily manipulated as I was, and thus not worthy of my title. You however while having many flaws were not someone easily manipulated by others, though you had the bad habit of getting yourself into trouble by making rash promises." Stated Kratos.

"How do you know so much about me?" questioned the blond.

"I've watched you and Nagato both. There is also the fact you found my tomb a place that only my successor would be able to find."

"So what now?" questioned the teen.

"Now you learn all that we have to teach you. The one you called Hiruzen taught you of loyalty and Jiraiya taught you to be a shinobi. I will take you to the highest level. However before that you must come to terms with who you are."

Then faster than Naruto could react Kratos had moved and slammed a ball of energy through his stomach. For a moment his body seized up and then he crumpled only to be caught by the man. Gathering the teen up he hoisted him over his shoulder and left the arena. As he made his way across the camp he came across Hinata who went wide eyed upon seeing the state of her love.

* * *

"So Kronos failed. I'm not surprised." Said a powerful yet quiet voice its owner enshrouded in darkness.

"He was too hasty. Had he taken the time to regain his full strength he'd have been victorious." Stated another.

"The fool didn't even have complete control of that body." Stated another

"Enough. Despite his failure this presents us with an opportunity. The Gods have grown even more arrogant than before and we will use that to crush them." Stated a new voice just as powerful yet sleepy sounding.

"And what of that one?" questioned the original voice.

"Don't worry of that one, I have big plans for him."

As the sleepy sounding voice said this a flickering light revealed the sleeping form of Uchiha Sasuke all but his face buried in dirt.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a groan and after moving a bit found himself upon the beach that was now featured in his mindscape. Pushing himself up and out of the sand he struggled as he felt as if his energy had been drained out of him.

"Oh your awake, that took less time than I thought."

Turning towards the voice Naruto was greeted to the sight of a girl he had never before seen. Like him she had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a pink two piece bikini and was currently laying on a beach chair. She had long and well-toned legs without even a hint of hair, a slim figure and what appeared to be large c-cup breast.

"Who are you?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"I am Silena Beauregard, former head counselor of cabin 10, and your sister." Stated the blond girl surprising the teen.

"I'm an only child." Stated Naruto as he stood to his feet causing the girl to smile as if laughing at him.

"Perhaps on your father's side. However you and I do indeed share the same mother; Aphrodite goddess of beauty, love, desire, sexuality and pleasure." Stated the girl

"So why are you here?" questioned Naruto.

"To help you come to terms with the world you have stumbled into." Explained Silena like it was obvious.

"And you couldn't do this outside my head over food." Stated Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Normally I would have. However I died a week ago, I should have already been taken to the underworld but I'm guessing mom pulled some strings to make this happen." Stated Silena.

"You seem awfully calm about being dead." Stated Naruto.

"It's not that bad. Besides the way I went out makes up for a foolish mistake I made beforehand." Stated Silena.

"Now enough about me, I'm here for you. You've refused to move into our cabin, you don't even acknowledge us so would you care to explain why." Said Silena causing Naruto to shrug.

"What can I say I grew up an orphan, the idea that my mom had a whole bunch of other kids running around takes a while to get used to. Besides I'll be damned if I lived in a giant dollhouse" Said Naruto.

"You don't even believe Aphrodite is your mother, not completely. You acknowledge her aspect of Kushina but the rest of her you ignore." Stated Silena pointedly ignoring his comment about the cabin.

"And can you blame me for that?" questioned Naruto.

"You are living in denial in a fantasy world. Aphrodite and Uzumaki Kushina are the same being asking anyone who knew her as Kushina could tell you that. From your own memories I know she was the most beautiful woman in your village by far. You can change your appearance at will, and you can charmspeak do you have any idea how rare of an ability that is among us." Said the girl before sighing and motioning for him to sit beside her as she sat up placing her feet in the sand.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason your refusing your heritage." Said Silena causing Naruto to frown even as the words came out of his mouth.

"To admit that there are gods that are supposed to be watching out for us, that my own mother is such a thing makes my childhood and all its suffering meaningless." Said the teen as he sat beside her.

"Your childhood made you strong. The rest of us, we're not fighters demi-gods and gods alike very few of us are capable fighters. Because of this we try to hide as best we can in hopes the monsters won't be able to smell us out, the only place most of us are safe is at camp which is why we're all year rounder's. Now though there's hope that we'll be safe we have a brother who can protect us, maybe even teach them to protect themselves. But in order for that to happen you have to reconcile yourself the mortal shinobi and the son of the goddess."

As Silena said this a blue portal opened appeared and she side before standing to her feet stretching out and taking in the heat of the sun before turning to Naruto with a sad smile.

"My time is up and Charlie's waiting for me. I'm not asking you to lead them, I'm just asking you to protect our siblings. There's a lot of love in your heart, don't ignore it."

With that said Silena stepped through the portal which closed up behind her. Before Naruto could do more than run a hand through his hair however he let out a surprised yelp as he fell through the sand and disappeared. As he fell through the sand he tried to force himself to a stop by channeling chakra to his hands only for nothing to happen, finally however he came to a stop at the base of a large flight of stairs. All around him it was dark yet looking up he could see that the stairs disappeared up into the sky. Finding no other way to go however he gritted his teeth and with a chakra propelled leap launched himself onto the staircase before running the stairs at quick speeds.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!"

The cry cut through the silent room like a knife. Immediately the legendary medic was up with several of the members of the Apollo cabin rushing after her. As they made it outside they were greeted to the sight of Hinata rushing to meet them a cloud of dust kicked up showing the path she had traveled and several campers watching her with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" questioned Tsunade.

"Something's wrong with Naruto-kun."

The words had an immediate effect on Tsunade as her face suddenly hardened and with a single slight motion Hinata shot off once again with Tsunade hot on her heels. They weren't the only ones however as several others hearing the commotion followed after them. As they entered into the woods Konohamaru suddenly leapt out from the trees surprising many especially as he landed gracefully and didn't even slow as he ran alongside the other two shinobi.

"Status." Barked Tsunade as soon as he was in line with them.

"That Kratos guy brought the boss this way about four minutes ago and he was out cold but he was shaking. Temari is with them right now." Stated the youngest of the group with Tsunade nodding.

As they reached their cabin several of the campers stopped to gawk at the massive wood made mansion that greeted them. In front of them was a Japanese style mansion, having had time to regain some energy Naruto had recreated their place from the three story house it had once been. From what they could see lots of space had been cleared out to create the place but many, mostly the Aphrodite kids had to force it all to the back of their minds in order to keep up. As they chased after the trio inside they found themselves traveling through halls with sliding shoji doors until finally they came to one such door which was already open with Temari hovering over Naruto with a towel placed upon his forehead and a bowl of water sat beside him. Immediately Tsunade slid into the room on her knees with her hands lighting up a brilliant green as she placed them over him.

"What the hell." Muttered the woman as her brow furrowed after a moment.

"Hinata take a look." Ordered Tsunade in a no non-sense tone.

"Byakugan." Many of the campers went wide eyed in shock as the veins surrounding the girls eyes bulged as the doujutsu activated.

"His chakra core, its unstable!" exclaimed the girl in shock.

"How is that possible?" questioned Temari whipping her head in the direction.

Before they could answer however Naruto's midsection glowed before a pair of lights shot out which died down to reveal the sprawled out forms of Mei and Haku who were quick to recover managing to flip to their feet landing in a crouch.

"What happened?" questioned Hinata.

"I don't know one minute I'm going over the scroll and the next I'm out." Said Mei

"Same with me." Said Haku

"Shit he's transforming!"

At Konohamaru's exclamation all their eyes widened as they turned to find his whisker markings had broadened and his hands had changed to claws the nails of which were currently buried in the floorboards.

* * *

Within the blonde's mindscape Naruto grunted as a gust of wind nearly threw him off of the stairway. He had no idea how long he'd been climbing only that some time ago the weather had started tripping out. He could hardly see in front of him as it was pouring down rain and the wind had seriously picked up, plus every once in a while a bolt of lightning would come streaking out of the darkened clouds. Channeling chakra to his eyes was all he could do just to see a couple of inches ahead. Finally he made it to the top of the stairs onto a circular platform and what greeted him was something that he would remember for the rest of his days. As he watched the clouds all gathered together forming into a massive beast.

"What the hell is this?" questioned the blond to himself.

"Incredible isn't it." Turning towards the voice in surprise he found himself looking upon a ghost from his past.

Beside him was a man of perhaps six feet in height with red hair that fell down to his back covering the right side of his face leaving only a single Rinnegan eye to be seen. Yes he knew the man, maybe not well but the two of them were connected students who had studied under the same master and had really only met each other once though it was a memorable meeting.

"Nagato." Acknowledged the blond getting a brief smile from the man before they both turned back to the beast.

"Normally I'd ask how you got here but right now I don't think it's all that important." Stated Naruto eyeing the still forming beast.

"You realize you can't fight it, not without being ripped to pieces." Stated Nagato seriously.

"The thought had crossed my mind but I don't think it's here for a nice chat." Said Naruto.

As they watched the head still slowly forming they could see a familiar set of Rinnegan eyes appear and look down upon them causing Naruto to gulp. The Rinnegan was truly a fearsome doujutsu and the fact that such a powerful creature had it was giving him different thoughts about fighting.

"So that's what this is." Stated Nagato catching the blond's attention.

"Huh?" questioned the teen as intelligently as he knew

"When I died reviving Konoha's citizens I had sent the last of my energy into you that is how I am able to have this form here. It was my intention to awaken the Rinnegan code hidden within your genetics. That beast there appears to be all of your power given physical form" stated Nagato

* * *

Outside of the blond and surrounding his body Tsunade, Hinata, Temari, Mei and Haku had formed a barrier that was currently surrounding the teen after his body had released a gust of wind that had tossed them all back. This was the scene Kratos and Chiron, the latter in his wheelchair came upon as they entered.

"You what did you do?" snarled Tsunade glaring at Kratos yet not budging from her position enforcing the barrier.

"I forced him to come to terms with himself." stated Kratos with a shrug.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Konohamaru flexing his fingers anxiously.

"I have watched him his entire life and I know when he is acting a part. He hadn't accepted any of this once again he does not believe in Gods. He has suffered for everything all his life and been betrayed by the one he thought of as his brother. At this point he was only playing along as if he was in a dream, I've forced him to acknowledge the reality of his situation." Explained Kratos.

"Okay but why is his core destabilized?" questioned Tsunade.

"Because he hasn't accepted his own power without doing so it was only a matter of time until it ripped him apart from the inside out. Hopefully she was able to get through to him." said Kratos.

"She? Who the hell is she, where all out here." Said Mei angrily.

"She would be his sister, the only one who could understand his situation." Stated Kratos.

"Silena." Said Temari shocking several of the campers.

"What?" questioned Tsunade.

"That was the name he said right before you guys got here." Explained Temari.

"Yes Silena Beauregard, Thanatos let me borrow her for a few moments to help with him."

As Kratos said this he ignored the muttering being done by the campers behind him.

* * *

"I hope your right about this." Stated Naruto.

"You need to let go, and embrace this." Stated Nagato.

"Even still this is a big one even for me." Stated Naruto with a bead of sweat falling down his forehead.

"Are you not the Rokudaime Hokage, the same person who I gave my life for, who faced down the Kyubi, that person didn't fear anything."

Naruto froze as he heard those words. As he did he went back over everything in his life and had to admit he had been fearless, whether that was out of ignorance or blind faith in his ability was up for grabs. He had never but once questioned himself and that one time was only momentarily before he was snapped out of his funk. Shion had told him he would die and he'd actually laughed same with Kyubi and every other threat that had come after him. So what he'd just nearly died and had Kurama extracted from him big deal, he'd had the last laugh hadn't he? So what his mom turned out to be a goddess and had a bunch of kids he'd always wanted a family anyway and now he had one, he wasn't alone anymore.

With his thoughts his stance shifted and his features hardened as he began to walk with a purpose towards the funneling clouds that had very nearly finished their transformation. As he walked a gust of wind was sent at him only for him to walk right through it, lightning struck only for him to swat it aside as his own eyes changed blue changing into a light purple color with a ripple like pattern developing into them. As he moved forward Nagato smiled before his form dissolved unknowing of this the blond glared up into the giant eyes that looked down upon him.

"I am the son of Namikaze Minato and the Goddess Aphrodite otherwise known as Uzumaki Kushina. I am the Gama Sennin, the man known as the Kami no Arashi, and the Rokudaime Hokage. I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I will not allow my own power to kill me!"

With that exclamation golden spike headed chains burst out from his torso and up into the clouds wrapping themselves quickly around each of the now solidified limbs as well as the torso before dragging it back towards Naruto and into his torso. As the clouds hit him lightning and all Naruto roared and the storm around him raged even harder in response as a literal tornado shot up around him with arcs of lighting shooting through it before dying down to reveal the panting form of the blond on his knees.

* * *

"Is it over?" questioned one of the campers after a few moments of silence.

All of them in attendance had witnessed the blond as he arched himself and roared and to accompany that thunder boomed and the air howled as a storm kicked up out of nowhere before he had settled back down. Now he was just lying there, no longer shaking and seemed to be just sleeping.

"He's stabilized but he seems different somehow." Said Hinata after reactivating her Byakugan.

"His coils are badly stressed but they're healing far quicker than normal, but his chakra it's much more potent now." Said Tsunade.

"Good it was a success. As for the rest of you make the most of the remainder of your day boot camp starts tomorrow morning six am. Percy, Annebeth, Thalia, Clarisse and Nico you will lead them through what you've learned the last few days." Stated Kratos.

"I suppose we should take this time to come up with a new schedule then." Stated Chiron as the campers filed out led by Hinata so they wouldn't get lost though all of them still talking about what they'd witnessed.

AN: Well that's it chapters over. Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip, thanks for reading though and please review. Till next time, LATER


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and the Olympians

Chapter 7: A New Beginning

AN: Hello all it's been a while. Firstly thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I don't have much to say tonight however and I'm sleepy, so that said here's the next chapter.

Start Now:

Percy panted heavily as he stood unsteadily atop the water and eyed the redheaded woman across from him doing the same as if the liquid was solid ground. It had been several days since the woman had made her appearance within a beam of light from Naruto's stomach of all places. Though Naruto had yet to awaken the training the camp went through had not only continued but intensified. True to Kratos's word boot camp had indeed started and every camper was involved. While most of the camp was learning the basics of chakra, Percy was one of the few people who was doing more advanced training.

The woman Terumi Mei, as she was called had revealed herself to have been the Godaime Mizukage and had taken it upon herself to teach him advanced skills. The two of them spent six hours together from 5 to 9 in the morning before breaking for breakfast and then continuing from 10 to 12. After this point he was basically free to do whatever he wanted; while at first it seemed hectic he had to admit he was learning quite a bit. In just a few days' time he had learned to do things with water that he'd never even thought of such as making clones and sharks out of the substance plus she was also teaching him how to detect the presence of others using the ripples of the water so that if needed he could fight blind.

He didn't have to worry about teaching the swordsmanship class as Kratos was training the entire camp himself by use of clones. However that didn't mean that he wasn't actively learning anything else as he had begun learning how to use a spear and Kratos was determined to teach him how to use the bow and arrows. Chiron had also finally gotten around to helping him manipulate the Mist, which he'd always wanted to learn to do. Of course he wasn't the only one learning new things from what he could gleam from Thalia the few times they'd spoken Hinata had begun teaching her and the hunters some of the tricks she'd learned as a tracker. As summer was once again coming to an end he found himself struggling on whether or not he would remain for the year or head home and thus to school for the next year.

He knew that he should stay and help out with the new influx of campers but he had been told that they would be taken care of. Chiron had told him that he had already done enough it was due solely to him that the Gods were now claiming their children regularly and they had been arriving in droves, from all over the country and even from outside the country; even children of minor gods were arriving with cabins being constructed for them. Already they had added four new cabins one for Hades, Iris, Hypnos, and one for Nemesis. Every year he always had trouble deciding if he would return home or stay at camp and like every year he found himself waiting until the last minute to make up his mind. He had also finally made it through a year in one school without getting kicked out and this would be the first time he would have a return year should he return home. Such thoughts however were put on hold as the sound of a horn blowing cut through the air and both he and his teacher prepared to head to the mess hall for breakfast.

* * *

Within the Big House a pair of people could be found seated around a table as they were deep in discussion. Among those gathered were of course Chiron and joining him was Tsunade. They had been speaking for nearly twenty minutes going over the finer points of the camps reconstruction and as the centaur did not have any kind of military background he felt that she would be able to give him a more advised council.

"The main problem from what I can see is the numbers." Stated Tsunade catching the centaur's attention.

"This camp currently hosts a total of one hundred people, thirty of which are Hunters. Numerically speaking its not much of an army." Stated Tsunade

"True enough however I believe that the numbers will swell in the times ahead." Stated Chiron.

"Perhaps but for the time being we have to work with what we have. So we'll have to go with a quality over quantity approach. We will also need to instill in them military discipline which means harsher punishments for acting out." Said Tsunade.

"That I don't think we'll have much trouble with." Stated Chiron causing Tsunade to nod, both had seen Kratos in action and if there was one thing he seemed to be good at it was creative punishments.

* * *

Elsewhere the man once known as the Ghost of Sparta stared down at the sight before him. Though he couldn't make out his entire figure under the heap of metal he was working on he knew the person beneath it well, even if all he saw was a pair of legs, one of which supported by a metal brace.

"So this is what you do in your spare time now smith god." Stated Kratos

"The times changed there is not much need for weapons and suits of armor these days Kratos." Came a voice from beneath the metal contraption.

"And what exactly is this contraption that has your attention?" questioned Kratos.

"Horses and carriages went out a long time ago. The world is ever evolving and this is one of those evolutions, it is called an automobile. However I know that you have not come here to speak on mechanics what is it that you want?" retorted the God of forges.

"In my battle with Zeus many of my weapons were destroyed, I need them repaired."

At this request Hephaestus paused and actually pushed himself out from under the metal frame he'd been working on allowing Kratos to look at his misshapen head and damaged face. Despite this he held a look in his eyes that Kratos was quite familiar with though he easily ignored it.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to re-forge the very weapons that helped you not only destroy Olympus but murder the Gods themselves, one of which was me." Said Hephaestus.

"Don't even try it, you and I both know what happened to you was a direct result of your own actions." Stated Kratos.

"No what happened was a result of your constant thirst of violence and destruction and your endless hatred." Retorted the smith god fiercely.

"Yes well hatred is easy to stir up once the Gods get involved in mortal lives." Stated Kratos.

"And that's what all of it stems from your anger with Ares, but you were the one to call for his aid Spartan." Reminded Hephaestus.

"To protect what I cared for, and what did he do smith god. He made me murder my own family and for that betrayal he paid with his life and I would not hesitate to strike him down again." Said Kratos.

Hephaestus frowned at one time he'd have immediately retorted but with the assimilation of his time living amongst the mortals as a mortal he'd come to understand certain facets of a mortal existence that he otherwise would have not known or ignored. After all in his last mortal life as Sarutobi Hiruzen he had lived and fought through three Great Shinobi Wars. As a God one tended to look at things from a much broader perspective and the lives of mortals actually meant very little. As a mortal however the lives of those around and closest to you were what mattered most so on that perspective he could understand the Spartans reasoning behind his actions. Of course he would not let him realize any of his newfound thought process and instead merely grunted.

"Just show me the weapons." Stated the blacksmith causing Kratos to produce a scroll.

Taking and unrolling it he instantly recognized the basic sealing array inside of it and wasted little time in unsealing all of its contents many of which were weapons. He could also see why he would want them repaired as all of them were in horrible condition. However he had also noticed something else as though he hadn't exactly been a seal master he knew that everyone who seriously invested time in fuinjutsu had a particular signature that they inevitably used he recognized this one as Jiraiya's only with a few different nuances and even more he recognized the chakra in the scroll as Naruto's, and it was for that reason that he decided to fix them.

* * *

He awoke slowly even still his training had him quickly taking stock of his surroundings. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't in a hospital due to the lack of a white ceiling hanging over his head. Instead what hung over him was a ceiling quite similar to what had hung above him whenever he had visited the Hyuga compound. All at once memories came to him much like they did whenever he dispelled his clones after they had learned too much and if he wasn't already lying down it would have made him collapse.

"Naruto-kun!"

The voice made him wince in part due to the loud squeal-like quality which did not help with how sensitive his ears were, but also due to the fact he hadn't registered anyone else's presence anywhere near him. Truthfully that was one of the problems he had never quite gotten around to fixing when it came to his skillset, sure he was quite powerful, one of the most powerful in the shinobi world but he had some rather glaring weaknesses. He couldn't sense another chakra signature anywhere near him to save his life, mostly due to how hard it was to feel past his own chakra due to the rather large quantity he possessed. On top of this his skill with genjutsu was still non-existent, these facts were ignored when he drew on either nature chakra or his bijuu chakra simply because once in Sennin Mode he could sense the energy that other people possessed quite easily and in a tailed state the chakra naturally overpowered any that tried to use genjutsu on him.

Thankfully the person who was at his side was Hinata. It had taken him a while but he had eventually realized that if there was no one else he could always trust Hinata. During the course of the war the two of them had found themselves growing close and neither one of them had done anything to create any type of separation between them. It had all started back during the war before the fall of the Great Villages with the death of Hyuga Hiashi. In the beginning of the war when everyone thought it would be a brief alliance between the five great villages and the samurai run Tetsu no Kuni against the man that had been posing as Uchiha Madara and a legion of revived shinobi brought back by use of the Edo Tensei, Naruto had arrived on the battlefield turning what had been a bad situation into a good one. With his newly found control over the Kyuubi's chakra he had stormed the battlefield displaying not only his newfound control but a skillset that none with the exception of Jiraiya had ever seen from him.

While most of the weapons he'd found in Kratos's tomb had been unusable due to sustained damage there had been quite a few that he had learned to use, those being the Blades of Exile, Spear of Destiny and the Claws of Hades. While he had learned to fight using each type of weapon that had been hidden there for the most part, it had been those three he had used during the war and to great effect. The most effective weapon had been the claws as any of the zombies he'd fought using them against had not been able to rise again. For a while things had looked up with their numbers and his abilities to combat not only the bijuu but the undead everything had been going their way and then he had struck, Uchiha Madara. This wasn't the pretender who had been masquerading as the legendary shinobi but the genuine article who had also displayed previously unknown of skills such as the ability to utilize the Mokuton.

The initial attack had not only shocked everyone but had been devastating. Madara much like Hashirama was rumored to do had created trees within the barren wasteland one of which had nearly speared its way through Hinata only for Neji to move in to take the attack in her stead. However instead of that happening Hiashi had pulled a quick Kawarimi with Neji the result being he himself being speared through by the attack. For a while after words Hinata had been a mess and he feeling guilty had taken to trying to cheer her up. He quickly shook himself from that train of thought knowing from experience that nothing good ever happened from dwelling too much on the past.

Instead what he would focus on was the present, specifically the task of getting his body back into optimum shape. It took him a few moments in order to get his body to respond as it had become use to the disuse of limbs due to his previous state. In fact if it wasn't for Hinata helping him he was certain that it would have taken him a while longer just to sit up. Thankfully Hinata was a medic and while not up to Sakura's level of skill in the field knew enough to help him get his body to start responding to his commands. With her help he was able to not only stand but make his way to the outdoor hot spring he had created when he had first built the place.

The purpose of heading to the hot spring was two-fold. Firstly because he hadn't had a proper bath or shower since he had been rather abruptly forced into his previously unconscious state. Second and more importantly the spring would help in speeding up his recovery. When he had first created the spring he had lined it with numerous seals before he'd even filled it with water. The barrier surrounding the spring was lined with seals making it impossible for anyone not inside the spring to see what was truly happening inside only seeing an empty body of water. The rocks and bottom of the pool where also covered in seals most important being ones that would absorb the chakra of anyone inside the spring and convert it into healing chakra before sending it back. The best part about that was since it was a person's own chakra even after the conversion there would be no rejection when it was sent back into the body which would make recovery move even faster than normal.

As they made it Hinata helped him settle before sitting down on a stool to wash off his back. While normally he was pretty sure he would feel some amount of embarrassment due to his current situation at the moment it wasn't bothering him though he was pretty sure the naked Hyuga behind him was feeling more than enough for both of them at the moment. Several minutes later found the blond entering into the spring itself the hot water instantly having an effect on him as he settled down. After only a few minutes he could feel the tension within his body leave him as he finally relaxed as the waters worked their magic on his body even the chakra that flowed through his body was doing so more smoothly as the healing energy worked on his chakra pathways. As he closed his eyes to rest he hoped it wouldn't take him too long to recover.

* * *

Jake Mason, the relatively newly raised Head Counselor for the Hephaestus cabin sighed as he pulled himself away from the fires of the forges as the conch horn sounded for breakfast. With the new direction that the camp was going in his cabin had been tasked with restocking the camps armaments and redesigning various pieces of equipment. Thankfully Tyson was willing to give them a hand as his experience working in the underwater forges was certainly helping them out. In truth despite their ability with metalworking Jake was surprised things were moving so quickly as there were only five children of Hephaestus in the entire camp and two of them were new faces. New shields had been commissioned first and foremost their new trainer had been quite adamant about that, so the old wooden shields they had used for capture the flag games had been discarded. The new shields while still big where made of celestial bronze and each of them bore the ancient Greek letter Lamba, which was an 'A' without the line connecting the two in the middle. Tyson had also given them the idea to have the new shields transform into watches so that they would always be on hand. New armor had also been made the breastplates a dull bronze color so that they didn't shine in the light complete with grieves and helmets, though the helmets had not had the horse plumes added to them.

Thankfully the armor wasn't hard to create at all. In truth Greek armor was all the same for the most part the only difference being in the standards, the crests that adorned the shields. Each set they had made was made in doubles, one would be a formal which would include a flowing crimson cape. The differences between the armor however were slight as the men's armor would include black pants while the women's would be more traditional including a chiton that ended at the knees to wear beneath the armor. Following the armor had been the actual weapons themselves every camper was to receive a spear and a Xiphos, a short sword much like Percy's sword Riptide. Most of the weapons were easy enough as they had recovered many after the battle in Manhattan all they had needed to do was some maintenance to repair them. After cleaning himself off he led his siblings out of the cabin and towards the dining pavilion and found that like usual they were among the last cabins to arrive.

For once he was also looking forward to a meal while at camp as well. In the past they'd had to settle as the nymphs served only a special breed of Barbeque, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese and bread. In the time since the strange group had showed up a little over a week ago they had begun serving other types of foods as well. His thoughts on the matter were cut off as he noticed the pavilion had gone quiet and several people had turned their attention to a position off to his side. Turning to look he was greeted to the sight of a blond teen standing at about 5'5" and it only took him a few moments to place him as the teen had quite the peculiar appearance. Along with his height and his bright blond hair he also had three linear markings on each of his cheeks that absently reminded him of whiskers easily telling him everyone this was the guy that had made his grand entrance by falling out of a hole in the sky.

Of course he wasn't the only one who had noticed the blond's appearance as several others had noticed him the moment he walked in. Ignoring all of that Naruto made his way through the room paying note that Konohamaru was currently sitting with the Hephaestus table. He also took special note of the Aphrodite table and could see immediately that they would need some serious work. Just looking at them made him shake his head as a dangerous gleam entered his eye, one not seen since his pranking days. Pushing past that thought however and schooling his features and strode past them and up to Chiron's table however instead of sitting he remained standing and nodded his head towards the centaur who stomped his hoof getting the rooms immediate attention.

However before he could speak there was an eruption of fire in the center of the room as Kratos made his appearance however this time his appearance had changed drastically. The lines that showed the signs of his aging had vanished and his beard previously white from age was now a solid black. The most notable difference however was the aura he projected, whereas before he projected the aura of a tired old man for the most part, now it was anything but as only did he now seem completely energized.

"I take it the meeting went well." Stated Chiron

"Indeed and there is much to be discussed." Spoke the Spartan quietly

"Have you made the announcement?" questioned the Spartan getting a negative shake of the head from the centaur

"I was just about to do so when you arrived." Grunting his acknowledgement Kratos moved around the centaur before taking the center seat at the Big Table, the spot usually reserved for Dionysus an action that raised more than a few eyebrows.

"Hero's I have an announcement." Spoke the centaur after a moment bringing everyone's attention back to himself.

"Firstly due to recent events as well as the new influx of campers we will be extending the summer session an additional two weeks." Informed the centaur causing the campers, especially the newer ones to cheer.

"Now then as many of you know we will be going into a more militant direction as you have recently proven to Olympus that you are worthy to be called an army. As such the Olympian council has recently named three people who will henceforth take on the role of General, those three once called will join us here Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo."

Surprised the trio of demigods did as told and stood from their seats to join Chiron at the front of the room. As they came to stand before him Chiron with his centuries worth of experience could see the question written on their faces quite clearly, which wasn't hard as all three were showing their confusion rather openly.

"The three of you were all chosen due to your actions in not just the recent battle but throughout the course of the war have proven without doubt that you are all worthy leaders amongst your peers. Your duties will be discussed between us later at the Big House."

With that said all three of them were soon overwhelmed as the entire dining pavilion cheered with them all moving back to their seats in a bit of shock. This was especially true for Nico who had not only just become a full member of the camp but had also just been granted a cabin of his own as well as a table to go with it. As they all seated themselves Kratos took that moment to stand from his seat the action immediately pulling attention to him.

"Now that that is out of the way I will deliver the last few announcements from the council. Firstly you should know that Dionysus will not be returning as Zeus has found what he feels is a more befitting punishment for him. While Chiron will remain as your activities director, I am now the camp director."

Immediately after he finished all the demigod's with the exception of Pollux who now found himself without both his brother and his father, cheered loudly at the revelation. In truth most of the demigod's couldn't stand him as many of them felt that he was a traitor, a demigod who as soon as he was turned into a God had turned his back on them. However soon they all quieted and it was then that another voice spoke up causing everyone to focus on Malcolm, the son of Athena and Annabeth's second in command.

"Not that I'm not glad or anything but how is that going to work. From my understanding your position here was only temporary, in order for you to stay on wouldn't they have to make you immortal?" questioned the teen causing the bald warrior to sigh.

"They restored your powers." Came Naruto's voice surprising everyone as many had forgotten he was there.

"Correct. Not only have I had my full power restored but I have been granted my position once more as God of War." Stated Kratos causing an immediate hush in gaining the attention of all of the demigods especially the children of Ares.

"What this means is that there are now three major war gods; Ares, Athena and myself. Whereas Ares represents the untamed side of war, and Athena the strategic end, I represent the battlefield itself tame yet violent. Because of this I am now the fifteenth major God of Olympus. Now eat, there is still much work to be done."

* * *

Two hours later found all of the head councilors gathered within the big house in what had become their unofficial conference room during the war. The most major difference between now and then was the number of people that were present which included Nico, the new head of the Aphrodite cabin Drew Tanaka, the head for the Iris cabin Butch, and Clovis of the Hypnos cabin. Of course Chiron was also in attendance as was Kratos and finally was Naruto who was the biggest surprise due to Drew's presence.

"Now that everyone is here let's get started." Stated Chiron getting everyone to focus.

"Now then at the recent meeting on Olympus it was decided that we can now extend our boarders outwards. The reason for this is that the Gods have decided to reward us for our service in Manhattan. They will allow us to build a village as from now on those of you who reach your adult years shall be rewarded with not only a full scholarship to any college of your choice in the country but will be given the right to return if you decide to settle down. I believe eventually we will have entire families living here."

A stunned silence came over the room as the demigods absorbed the words that Chiron had just spoken. For many the words had invoked thoughts of dreams and futures that they had long since given up on especially over the last five years. In truth most of them had come to grips with the fact that they might not make it to see eighteen years old, that eventually they would come across a monster that they would not be able to put down and that would be the end of it. This news however brought back something that they had all for the most part had given up on, hope for the future. Finally however the silence was broken as the relatively new head of the Apollo cabin Will Solace spoke up.

"How is that possible. I mean most of us can only barely read a sign and you're talking about college. I'm pretty sure that means thicker books with smaller print; and there are the monsters to consider on top of that." Said the son of Apollo sobering the group.

"From what I understand Hecate has agreed to manipulate the Mist so that it will hide your scent once you have left. As for your reading problems the Gods have stated that they will make it so that you understand English just as well as Greek. How they will go about doing that however I am unsure of." Explained the centaur.

"I'm surprised they actually thought of that for us, much less actually agreed on doing it." Stated Annabeth her eyes narrowed in thought.

"It was Poseidon's idea. He felt that you had all sacrificed much for the good of Olympus and had really gotten nothing in return to show for it. Sure they agreed to making more cabins and claiming their children but that's something they should've been done anyway. Once he put the idea out there and mentioned college Athena was all for it. Soon enough everyone on the council with a few exceptions had agreed with him, Zeus and Hera had no choice but to agree or risk open rebellion." Stated Kratos

"It was extremely crafty of him. With the minor Gods still happy for their newly given thrones and places on the council, and knowing it was all due to Percy they were most likely eager to repay him. As a bonus they also ensured the futures of their own children as well. Shinobi politics at its finest." Stated Naruto reminding the room of his presence.

"Now then let's move on. The next bit of business is the naming of ranks. As stated earlier Nico, Thalia and Annabeth have been made Generals as such there will only be two people whose word shall have higher authority than theirs. Jake Mason has been given the rank of Colonel and Will Solace, Commander. Clarisse due to your refusal to fight and the result thereof you have only been granted the rank of Major as have Travis, Connor and Pollux. Katie has been given the rank of Captain, while Butch has ranked as Lieutenant. Drew and Clovis due to your inexperience the two of you have been given the rank of Corporal. New campers will be given the ranking of Recruit until such time as they have proven themselves worthy to be full members and worthy of the title Spartan upon which time they will be given the ranking of Private. Promotions after this time shall be requested by a higher ranking officer, Chiron or myself. Most importantly Sparta has at its head two Kings, the greatest warriors we have to offer. Naruto and Perseus have been elected by the Council to become the Kings of Sparta." Finished Kratos

"Wait you want to make me a king?" questioned Percy in shock

"You have all the qualities of a good leader." Said Naruto surprising everyone as he turned to stare directly at the son of Poseidon.

"Despite your short temper and tendency to blurt out the first thing that comes to mind you still possess the qualities a leader should have. You are loyal, and trustworthy, you do not seek power and instead seem to shy away from it. You aren't too proud to admit when you need help, yet you refuse to allow someone else to carry-on a burden that you know you can handle. That is just some of what people say about you around here. Of course you still can't fight for shit without a sword but you'll get there." Said Naruto causing several people to snicker while Kratos didn't even try to hold back his smirk and Chiron could only shake his head.

"Percy just take the rest of the day to think on it. We'll talk more in the morning, agreed." Said Chiron getting a nod from the teen.

"We'll have an award ceremony at the campfire on the last night of camp. Each person who participated in the war the last few years will receive a medal or medals depending on how many acts they have done. Hephaestus has promised to forge the initial medals and following this the molds will be given to cabin nine for future works." Said Chiron

"Naruto for the time being you will be studying our history with Annabeth as will you Percy understood." Stated Chiron getting a nod from Percy.

"That's good I have something I want to teach her as well." Said Naruto causing Annabeth to look at him in confusion.

"Did you not find it strange that while everyone else received some legendary weapon from me you only received a pair of knives. I knew knowledge would be something much more appreciated and this subject will prove both fascinating and useful for you in the future." Said Naruto causing an excited gleam to enter her eyes.

"I'll also be moving the boys out of the Aphrodite cabin, no self-respecting man should live in a doll house." Said Naruto causing several of the boys around to nod sharply in agreement.

"We also have to go through the trials." Stated Kratos as he tossed Naruto a scroll

"As you know most of my weapons from my time as a demigod were badly damaged in my battle with Zeus. Hephaestus fixed them because as my heir they are yours. In return however we will offer a few of them to select demigods by way of trials of worthiness." Stated Kratos causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"Which ones did you have in mind?" questioned the blond

"The boots of Hermes, the Sun Shield, the Barbarian Hammer and the Bow of Apollo." Said Kratos.

Naruto thought about that and had to agree those would be good to unload. While useful he didn't particularly need any of them, he was already pretty fast and could move across surfaces others couldn't by use of chakra which made keeping the Boots of Hermes unnecessary. Likewise his mother had just given him his own weapon in the form of a mallet, granted an extremely heavy one which he had trouble lifting, but still the fact was he had his own hammer. The Sun Shield would be useful but it was unwieldy to him, and unnecessary since he had his own version of the Golden Fleece which was much more appropriate for him and his style of combat than the shield would be. The Bow of Apollo he probably would have kept but firstly he didn't know how to shoot a bow, and second he wasn't all that great with fire so he supposed it wasn't too much of a loss.

"Chiron will teach you and Percy both to use a bow so you can keep the other one." Said Kratos as if reading his mind.

"Um I've already tried that and it didn't work out too well." Stated Percy remembering his first year at camp and causing Will to smirk.

"Yes and you gave up when it didn't come easily to you. Spartans do not give up on anything, ever." Stated Kratos turning serious eyes on the teen.

"Anything else I should know?" questioned Naruto.

"I took my sword back since you have your own and I got you a new pair of blades to replace the Blades of Exile." Stated Kratos getting an understanding nod.

"Jake how goes progress with the armor?" questioned Kratos.

"Progress is steady. Thankfully we already had plenty of armor lying around so it just had to be tweaked a bit. The shields are nearly done and thanks to Tyson we've been able to hide them all as watches so we can always have them on hand. We already had spears on hand right now were just working on them to tweak them so that they can be hidden in some way." Stated Jake.

"Well if all else fails I can seal them away in scrolls or tattoos like my own." Stated Naruto.

"How does that work anyway?" questioned Annabeth.

"Well this is a bit advanced but I'm going to teach you anyway so whatever. The shinobi arts are categorized into four separate divisions. The first is taijutsu or hand to hand combat something that all shinobi practice to an extent no matter what. The most famous is ninjutsu of which I'm a specialist, these are techniques which by use of chakra we can use to have an effect on the environment around us, creating massive waterfalls, breathing fire, earthquakes, or making houses by manipulating wood anything under the sun really can be done. Next is genjutsu which is much more subtle due to the fact that they are illusionary techniques and work by manipulating the flow of chakra within an opponent's brain. The most obscure art is fuinjutsu which can literally do anything from empowering someone or something to sealing them away. My father was known for using Time/Space techniques with such effectiveness that he could actually fight entire battles on his own, by use of fuinjutsu he could appear behind anyone and slit their throat and be on to the next one before anyone realized what had happened." Stated Naruto causing several eyes around him to widen in surprise.

"Tsunade while not as well versed can use it to heal a person of even the most life threatening of injuries. When I was twelve my friend Lee was paralyzed by Temari's brother. His right arm and left leg were crushed and he had bone fragments imbedded in his spine. By usage of fuinjutsu to empower her own already phenomenal healing abilities after one surgery and a bit of follow-up he was back in fighting shape within two months." He paused here allowing them to absorb his words and seeing he still had their attention continued.

"Now as for the weapons what I will do is create a small pocket dimension to store them in, think of it as a portable closet. Fuinjutsu is not something just anyone can use however, even shinobi who are classified as geniuses can't just create seals. You actually need the mind for it and you need to be able to see beyond the norm." finished the blond realizing he had gone off on a tangent.

"Before I forget we're changing the name of the camp." Said Kratos causing several heads to snap in his direction.

"Why?" questioned Will.

"Firstly there are people of mixed heritage either in camp or will be coming soon and some people aren't really comfortable with it for one reason or another and we don't want to send the wrong message. Next because this will eventually become more than just a camp but a town in and of itself we believe that it is fitting to change the name, especially in the direction we are currently going in." said Chiron

"So since this is going to basically become the new Sparta, can we like dress the part?" questioned Drew surprising everyone. Of course they all should've figured she'd say something about clothes sooner or later.

"What's wrong with what we wear now?" questioned Annabeth causing Drew to roll her eyes.

"Nothing if it's worn right. But honestly tell me you've never wanted to see what you'd look like in a chiton, I for one think I'd look great." Said Drew causing several people to sigh though Naruto noticed both Annabeth and Katie had blushed and looked away.

* * *

A while later found Percy staring out of the window of his cabin looking out over the water. The sea was calm as it had been since the end of the war and it worked to put Percy at ease. Still that didn't mean that he didn't still have much to think about. The meeting had dragged on for nearly an hour the majority of which he had basically tuned out as he tried to come to grips with just what was being asked of him. Still some of it he had listened to for instance Grover in his new position as Lord of the Wild had taken over the satyr seekers who were in charge of finding unclaimed demigods. While he had known lots of new campers had been showing up he couldn't believe the number that Grover had dropped in the meeting and had even petitioned for a bigger budget and brought up the need for more satyrs.

Shaking the thought off he opened the door leading out to the deck and sighed releasing a breath at the smell of the sea hit him. Stepping outside he was greeted to the sight of his dad Poseidon sitting out on the deck wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and a pink and green Tommy Bahama shirt. In his hand he held a deep sea fishing rod with the line extended out into the sea.

"Hey dad, what brings you here?" questioned the teen taking a seat beside him while the man looked over and winked at him.

"Well we never got to speak privately on Olympus and things have been a bit hectic lately, but I wanted to thank you." Said Poseidon.

"Thank me? You're the one who came riding to the rescue." Said Percy fishing a bag of blue jellybeans out of the pockets of his cargo shorts and popping one into his mouth.

"Yes and got my palace destroyed in the process. Still palaces can be rebuilt and I've gotten so many thank you cards from the other gods; even Ares though I think Hera forced that one. Still it's rather gratifying so thank you. I guess even us gods can learn new tricks." Said Poseidon.

Both paused and watched as the sound began to boil and a huge green sea serpent made its appearance snagged on the end of the gods line. It thrashed and fought and after a moment Poseidon simply sighed and with a quick flick of his wrist cut the line with a knife Percy hadn't even seen him draw allowing the monster to sink back into the depths.

"Not eating size. I have to release the little ones or the game wardens will be all over me." Spoke the God in explanation causing Percy to shake his head.

"So king, huh?" questioned Percy offering his father a jellybean which he took.

"Your uncle's idea actually. You didn't think you could just get away with turning down godhood did you." Stated Poseidon

"Still the idea…" started the teen only to trail of into silence.

"I've had many sons over the years Percy, many of them kings. None however have been quite as special as you, and I'm not just talking about your physical abilities. You care about those around you and you fight for them, you have the heart of a king. Besides not all the pressure will be on you, or even on Naruto you'll have advisors there to help you out as well, besides I doubt Athena's daughter will steer you wrong." Stated Poseidon causing him to blush.

"Still I thought you'd have been more worried about college." Stated the lord of the seas.

"Yeah right, dad with the exception of Goode I've been kicked out of every school I've ever attended. There's no way any college would accept me." Stated Percy popping another jellybean into his mouth.

"Don't worry about that, you just do your part and you'll get in. Besides this way you can prove to Athena your worthy of her daughter" stated Poseidon forcing the teens blush to return and making the god chuckle.

"You're doing well with those new cabins by the way. I suppose that means I can claim those other children of mine and start sending you some siblings soon." The words caused a chuckle to escape the teen while Poseidon merely reeled in his empty line.

"Um, you were kidding right?" questioned Percy only to receive one of his dads inside joke winks in return and leaving his son unsure if he was kidding or not.

"I'll see you soon Percy and remember, know which fish are big enough to land." Said Poseidon before he dissolved into the sea breeze, leaving the fishing rod pole behind.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he looked around the interior of cabin 10 and found that it left a lot to be desired. Sure it would probably be fine for teenage girls but for the boys he seriously needed to get them the hell out of there. Looking upon one of the walls he could see it looked similar to a few fangirl shine's he'd had the pleasure of destroying back in his prankster years in Konoha. Looking around including Drew he could see that there were eleven girls that stayed in the cabin while there was a total of five boys. At the moment said boys were busy collecting their belongings for their trip to his place.

"Alright here's the deal." Said the blond catching the rooms attention.

"For the next bit of time the boys are going to be staying with me so that I can whip their asses into shape." Said Naruto watching idly as several of the boys paused in their packing before they resumed at the look they received from him.

"As for you girls don't think you're getting off easy. Just like they're getting their acts together so will you." Stepping out of the door frame and further into the room he allowed for Temari to make her way in causing several of the girls to look at her in confusion.

"See I don't really know anything about training females. So Temari here has volunteered to oversee your training. Hinata and a few others may drop in as well from time to time and they will report to me of your progress." Finished the young Rokudaime.

"Um, I don't understand." Said one of the older girls.

She had long and curly brown hair with an oval shaped face and light blue eyes. Like everyone else she wore the orange camp t-shirt but had cut the mid-riff out of it. She wore a blue skirt and a pair of flat footed white shoes and sat with her legs crossed on the side of her bed. All in all the girl was beautiful and Temari couldn't deny it one bit.

"What's your name?" questioned Temari

"Linda Lee." Answered the girl.

"Well Linda, what he means is it's my job to turn you lot from useless fangirls and into capable kunoichi." Stated Temari

In the arena Clarisse stood before another Naruto this one sitting down on a bench and eating a bowl of ramen. Off to the side Percy's pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary watched them something neither of them minded. After the meeting Naruto had sent Clarisse to get the sword and told her to meet him there and by the time she arrived he was on his third bowl. Placing down the empty bowl he stood to his feet and after a motion to Clarisse was holding the large blade in hand.

"Tell me what have you learned about this sword so far?" questioned the blond

"Not much actually I've been a bit busy the last week." Naruto nodded he knew as much but thought she'd have taken the time to check it out in her off hours from training.

"Okay well this blade the 'Heavenly Sword' is actually the most versatile of all the weapons I had. Though it doesn't have the power of any of Kratos's weapons it makes up for it with its combat capablility. This blade has three settings, the first is speed."

As he said this he took hold of the blade at the hilt and in another section at a curve near the hilt and pulled causing the blade to actually split into a pair of twin blades. For a several moments she watched in awe as he weaved through forms quickly with the two blades his arms mere blurs yet he looked incredibly bored doing so.

"As you can see this mode is all about as it was named speed. This lets you fight up close and end the fight quickly even if the strikes don't do a lot of damage on their own, they add up. The next is the ranged mode."

At this point he moved away from her and in the next instant a pair of blurs were flying all around and it took her a moment to realize that the blades were actually chain-swords. From what she remembered they were quite rare even in ancient times and this was actually the first set she had ever actually seen. Looking at the way that the blades cut through the air was mesmerizing to her and it was something she found she wouldn't mind watching all day.

"Range is pretty self-explanatory as well. Now with this one your strikes do even more damage but its good when you've got a lot of enemies surrounding you and if you aim right you can take the lot of them out then and there. Finally there is the power setting, which is a bit slow but the hits are very damaging and will usually end things very quickly."

With that explanation he put the blade back together into the single large form that it was in initially. As he looked her over Naruto realized that training her was going to be a chore; as while she had an impressive amount of raw strength she was incredibly slow. He would have to tone her down as her width would actually be detrimental since he knew that a slimmer figure would work wonders for her and not just in the looks department.

"Before we can do anything else however we have to get you to a decent level of speed. There's no point in giving you something like that if you don't have the speed to use it correctly right."

With that said by the two got to work for what Clarisse would simply call hell for the remainder of her days.

* * *

The last two weeks went by quickly with pretty much everyone focusing on their new schedules. In the mornings they had mass training sessions led by Clarisse introducing the new campers to how they practiced combat. For the older campers it had simply meant that they had to adjust to their new duties, learning and adapting Spartan law to fit better with the times. Even more new campers had stumbled over the property line to the point that there were now twenty cabins on the camp grounds to include Nike, Tyche, Hebe and Hecate so that now if one looked correctly the cabins shape up to form an Omega. Of course those four were still under construction and had the help of several of the Cyclops's to help with the heavy lifting.

They had also constructed a small chamber where they would have meetings concerning the council from that point forward. It resembled the council chambers in the Hall of the Gods only on a smaller scale complete with thrones. Grover true to his word had been on the move thanks to his new position as Lord of the Wild and head of the satyr seekers. Most of the campers were still getting use to the sight of the members of the Aphrodite cabin working basically from dawn to dusk. Of course no one really knew what all they were doing but whatever it was it left all of them exhausted at the end of the day. Other than that everything was pretty much going normally. There had only been one incident when word got out that Naruto had been chosen as one of the Kings by the Gods something that the Ares cabin had taken a problem with. In a shocking show of skill Naruto had beat the entire Ares cabin single handedly with his bare hands with Clarisse as the only one who didn't get a beating.

Following this however was the campfire where not only were they given military awards for actions during the war but a memorial was set up to honor those who had fallen during the course of the war. Silena, Beckendorf and Michael Yew had all been honored with rankings of General with service medals presented to their cabins and to be delivered to their parents. Annabeth when not designing the structures that would be the new Olympus was studying Fuinjutsu under Naruto. Due to how much he was learning Percy had decided against going home and as such would become a full time camper and had even accepted his role as king, though he made it a point that he would go home every weekend and on holidays. As for Naruto he had settled in easily enough and with an enthusiasm that could only be matched by Gai and Lee had set about his training with Kratos. Whatever the case after all that they had been through everyone was actually content with their lives, none of them had any clue how short of a time that contention would last.

AN: That's it chapters done. This was the last prequel chapter too thank god. Now then while I'm not going to follow the books too closely for the most part this story will follow the timeline set before in the Heroes of Olympus series. Either that or I might skip all the way to MOA though I did like SON so I'm not sure. Anyway thanks for reading please review. Till next time, LATER.


End file.
